I'll Love You Always
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Rachel and Finn say goodbye before Rachel gets on the train. What is to come for their relationship in the future? Are they meant to be forever or were they meant for a fleeting moment. Finchel
1. I Only Want You

**Today is the one year anniversary of my writings being posted on FanFic. I decided I was going to put this story on. It may not be what people were looking for, but it was what was coming to me. I have another story in the works, but it won't be up for a while. I guess all I can do is ask that you give this a chance. Thank you for those of you that have been so supportive. For those of you getting tired of my writing style, I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

May 28th, 2012

Rachel never imagined things to go this way. Here she was sitting in the front seat of Finn's car. He was telling her to surrender and let him go. She just couldn't do that. It wasn't a possibility right now. She wanted New York more than anything, but things were about to change. Finn was going on and on. Rachel just couldn't take it anymore. She exclaimed, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Finn's mouth shut. He just looked at her and she continued, "I can't surrender. I don't want to. Finn, things aren't going like you think they are. You are sitting here wanting me to give up on us. I don't want that. All I want is you. I want to be with you and our baby for the rest of our lives. I will give up everything to have you forever."

"Our baby?"

"I'm pregnant. Two months."

"Oh Rach."

"I'm not going to go off to New York and forget about you. I can't have you go off to war and put your life at risk. If you leave me I hope you realize that I am going to have our baby and raise them. You are going to have a little mini you out there somewhere. I want you to love me and to love our child."

Finn took Rachel's face in his hands. "I will always love you. I don't want you to give up on your dreams because of me and definitely not because of a child that we made out of love. I want to be in the baby's life."

"I want you to be in their life. I want you to be in my life. I love you more than anything in the world, Finn Hudson."

"I told your dads that it was over between us. Everyone else knew what I was going to do, too."

"Oh. Well, then I guess this is goodbye. I can send you a picture of the baby once a year and it will be like we don't exist. You can go on with your life."

"No! I don't want that! Your fathers don't want me with you. They are going to get you a place in New York. They won't get for you if you stay with me. You are going to need it for the baby. I will sneak to New York once a month to see you. It is all going to be okay. We are going to make this work. You are my world. You always have and always will be. That isn't going to change. We can handle things in secret for now. Once I can get money that will support us we can get married and be the family that we should be for our little one."

"I don't even want to pretend about breaking up with you and I definitely don't want to be apart from you."

"It's not forever baby. It is just for now. I'll talk you every night. I'll get you an iPhone and you can send me pictures all the time. I am going to miss you so much and it isn't going to be easy to be away from you, but for now it is what is best for you and the baby. There is no way I would be able to take care of the two of you with the little pay that I get from Burt. I'm going to go to decline the Army and go into the police academy. When I graduate I'll move to New York and hopefully get a job there. I'll do my very best to do it as quickly as it is possible."

"Finny, I don't want this. I only want you."

"Rach, we are going to make this work. I love you and that baby too much to just let you go like I had originally planned. I'll call you every night and I will get up there to see you as much as I can. I won't tell anyone about the baby unless I have to. I mean that is if you don't want them to know."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn. She didn't like this idea. She wanted him to say he didn't care and that they were in this together. She wanted him to get on that train with her and be with her when she needed him most. That just wasn't in their cards and it broke her heart.

"We really need to get out there. Everyone is waiting to say goodbye to you. As much as I want to keep you to myself I can't." The two of them got of the car in silence then. Finn carried her luggage for her and took her hand.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe that they had all come. She wasn't expecting all of them. She hugged everyone. She got teary eyed hugging Puck and Mr. Shue for some reason. She wanted to put it off on hormones, but that wasn't it. They were important to her. So was everyone else there for her.

Quinn came up to her lastly. She hugged her and said, "I'll be seeing you. I'll take the train in and we can go shopping. Rach, you are meant to be in New York. That is just how it is supposed to be. You aren't going to be alone. You can come visit me, too."

Rachel sniffled and said, "I look forward to your visits, Quinn. I'll be seeing you." She whispered in her ear, "Watch out for Finn until you leave."

"Of course. I'll come see you the weekend I move in."

"I look forward to it."

"You are going to take New York by storm. We all knew you would. Now you get to go prove us right."

Rachel just smiled. They blew the whistle on the train letting passengers know that it was time to board the train. Rachel hugged Finn and kissed his cheek one last time not knowing when she would get to see him again. Then she got on the train without a word.

Rachel found her seat just in time. She looked out the window and watched Finn chase after the train with tears in his eyes as he ran his hardest to keep up until he couldn't any longer. Rachel looked out the window and blew him a kiss and mouthing I love you to him. He looked up and did the same.

* * *

Rachel got to New York and was amazed by what was going on around her. It was so busy and exciting just how she had imagined. She was both nervous and excited. She put her hand on her stomach and said, "Well baby, looks like we are home. We are going to make it. With or without your daddy. Hopefully with your daddy, but no matter what you will always have me." A wave of relief seemed to go over her and she just knew that everything was going to be okay.

She went on her way to meet her fathers. She was going to tell them about the baby and find the perfect place for the two of them and Finn if he ever came. She was determined to make things work for Finn, herself and her baby. She just never imagined things happening this way.


	2. A Visit

**Thank you for the overwhelming support on the start of this story. I hope you enjoy where this takes us. Thank you for taking the time to review and I hope you will do the same with this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and for the positive reviews. Your opinions mean so much to me, but I'm not perfect and can't make everyone happy. Anyway, Enjoy!**

July 4th, 2012

Rachel was officially in the end of her first trimester. She just had a week until she was four months pregnant. She hadn't seen Finn for almost two months. Things hadn't worked out for him to come visit. It was leaving Rachel sad and lonely most of the time.

The apartment that her dads were renting for her was perfect, well it would be once she added the baby. Right now it felt kind of big for her. That wouldn't last for long. Her dads weren't happy with her situation, but they were starting to grow on the idea of having a grandchild. They definitely weren't happy with Finn for leaving Rachel, though technically he didn't. They just didn't know that.

Rachel found herself extremely lonely. She figured everyone back in Lima would be having cookouts and hanging out. She kind of missed it, but she knew it really wasn't a possibility in her case. So she decided to spend her holiday lying in bed looking at wanted ads for a job and watching any musical she could get her hands on.

She was lying in bed eating a tub of ice cream. She didn't really care anymore. The baby needed to grow and she had no one to impress anymore. Her phone rang. She didn't expect anyone to call her so early in the day. She answered, "Hello?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Finny! I didn't expect to hear from you today at least not this early in the day. Shouldn't you be cooking out with Burt like you do every year?"

"Umm… Other things came up. I want you to go to your front door. I have a surprise for you."

Rachel was in her pajamas as she walked to the door. With Finn she never knew what to expect. She asked as she opened the door, "What is it?"

She opened the door to see Finn standing at the door with a lily. She gasped and dropped her phone. Finn laughed as she jumped into his arms. Rachel gave him a kiss she had been waiting to give him since she had last seen him two months before.

They pulled apart and Rachel led him into the apartment. Finn took her hand and carried his bag with the other hand. Finn asked, "How are you doing baby? How's the munchkin? Let me see the belly."

Rachel giggled. She turned to him and rolled up her shirt. She said, "You can see them!"

Finn smiled and got down on his knees. He kissed Rachel's stomach and said, "Hi baby. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I'm not here more for you and your mom. I'm going to make her put me on speaker next to her belly the next time I talk to her so I can talk to you, too. I can't wait to meet you."

Rachel smiled. "I'm so glad you are here. How did you get here?"

Finn looked at her with a confused look on his face and told her, "I took a plane."

Rachel playfully slapped him and said, "That isn't what I meant. I meant how did you get to come here. What did you have to tell everyone?"

Finn said, "I should be able to come whenever I want. I'm almost 19 years old and I'm going to be a father. Puck, Sam, Mike and I were going to go on a camping trip. I called them this morning to tell them that it wouldn't work for me to come. Mom still thinks I am going with them."

"Oh. How long do I get you?"

"Two days."

"It seems like such a short time, but I'll take any time I can get with you."

"How ready are your fathers to kill me?"

"They aren't happy that is for sure, but they will be okay. They are starting to grow on the idea of having a grandchild. They think that they are keeping the pregnancy from you. Other than you and my fathers, the only other person that knows that I am pregnant is Quinn. She is coming to see me in two weeks."

"I'm glad she will be close by. I will try to get here when I can, but I don't know how I am going to do it."

"I know, babe. We don't have to think of that now. I'm just so glad you are here. I wish you would be here for all the big milestones of my pregnancy, but I know that isn't in the cards."

"I wish I could too, Rach. The next time you are pregnant I am going to be here for everything. I promise you that."

"You mean you want to have more kids with me?"

"Of course. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. We are going to have a family. I am determined to make it happen. I just don't think your fathers will be very pleased."

"That doesn't matter. I love you. That is what matters. Come with me. I want to give you a tour. I want you to see where everything is so you will be familiar whenever I do get to see you."

Finn squeezed her hand. "That sounds great." They walked the apartment and Finn got to know things. He was just happy that Rachel and the baby would have somewhere nice to live. He just wished he could be with them all the time.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were lying in her bed. He was holding her close and rubbing circles on her stomach. She looked up at him and said, "You should be glad that you got here when you did."

Finn asked, "Why is that?"

"The morning sickness stage just ended. That was definitely not my favorite part, but I think that is over now."

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been here for you."

"It's okay. I feel a lot better now. It's nothing to worry about. I'm just glad you are here now. It means the world to me to get to lie here with you, even if it isn't for very long. I don't want to see you go, but I know you have to. You start school in two weeks. It is a six month program. You will be done about the time this little one comes into our lives."

"The day that I graduate I am moving. I don't want to miss any more than I have to. I know I am going to miss a lot. I feel terrible about it."

"It has to happen as much as I hate it. We talk every day. I'll keep you updated. I just wish you were here for the appointments. Those are the hardest to go through alone. Quinn said that once she gets here she would go with me."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting so close. That is a good thing."

"She has changed a lot. We have a friendship that I never thought we would have."

"I'm glad you have someone else since it is practically like I'm not here. I just wish I could scream it from the rooftop that you are all mine and you are having my baby."

Rachel smiled. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You are going to be a great dad. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as they are to have you as a mommy. You are going to be a great mom, Rach."

"Thanks, Finn. It is so hard to believe sometimes, but I know that it is all going to work out the way that it is meant to in the end. You are going to be with us eventually."

"I'm here now and I will be for the next couple of days."

Rachel asked, "Do you want to go sit out on the fire escape? We should be able to see the fireworks from here. I heard they were supposed to be amazing."

Finn smiled. "I would love to. It seems to be pretty relaxing to sit out there."

"It is a good place to think. It has become our favorite place for reflection. Baby and I have had many conversations out there."

"That is good. Rach, I want to be as involved as I can be while being a couple hundred miles away."

"You are doing all you can. We are fine. I'll let you know if anything big happens and there is nothing for you to worry yourself about. Now let's get outside before the fireworks start."

Finn helped Rachel off the bed. They went out to the fire escape off of Rachel's bedroom window. Rachel sat on Finn's lap and they watched the fireworks together. Rachel was just so happy to not be alone. The last month or so had been so hard. She just wanted someone else to be around. She knew she should have been used to being alone with all the trips her fathers took, but now things were different. Finn held her tightly and kissed her cheek bringing her out of her sad thoughts. They enjoyed the rest of the time they had together.


	3. Unexpected

**Thank you so much for the support of this story. I'm writing chapter six now. I don't know how long this story is going to be yet. Thank you for all the reviews and love. You all are the best. I hope you enjoy what is to come.**

August 20th, 2012

Rachel was five months pregnant and she hadn't seen Finn since his surprise visit on the 4th of July. Everyone still thought the two of them were long over and having nothing to do with each other. Rachel just wanted to have her Finn back, but he was going through police academy classes and needed to be in Ohio.

Rachel sighed and looked down at her stomach that to her had just expanded overnight. She said, "Hi baby. Today we find out what you are. Aunt Quinnie is going to be with mommy when we find out what you are. I just wish your daddy was going to be there. We'll call him tonight and hear what he thinks of you being a boy or a girl. I can't wait to find out what you are and to give you a name." Rachel felt a little kick to her hand. It broke her heart that Finn was missing everything, but she was determined to do all that she could for her baby.

* * *

Finn found himself sitting at Burt's tire shop after his class was over for the day. He felt like a failure. He should have been in New York with Rachel. She was finding out the gender of their baby today and he wasn't there. She would be feeling the baby kick soon. It was killing him being so far away from the one that he loved. He was the one that got her in this position and he wasn't there to support her.

Burt walked in and asked, "What is up with you today?"

Finn looked up at him and said, "Can't a guy have an off day? I'm sorry that I'm not perfect all the time."

Burt held up his hands. "Whoa. I'm sure whatever it is, is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"You miss Rachel, huh?"

Finn sighed. "You have no idea."

"The two of you will find each other again. I just know it."

Finn hated lying to Burt. He was the father figure in his life and he couldn't imagine lying to his father. He just said, "I hope you are right. I really miss her."

"I can see that. I think everyone can see that. We are worried about you. You are just so down all the time."

"I can't help."

"I know. It is going to be okay. Kurt is pretty down, too. He really misses Rachel and he thinks that she is hiding something from him."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Everything happens for a reason, but I really do believe that you will find your way to each other. You and Rachel are meant to be together."

"Thanks, Burt. When I graduate in January I plan on packing everything up and heading to New York. I just have to."

"I'll help in any way that I can."

"Thanks." Finn wanted to tell him right then that Rachel was pregnant and he was going to be a dad, but he knew that he couldn't. It just wasn't the right time. He figured he would tell them eventually. Right now he just had to make it the next four months to get to her and their baby. He was hoping he would get to New York in time to be there when the baby was born, but he wasn't sure if that was a possibility or not.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the examining table in silent tears. Quinn looked over and said, "Hey! No tears here. It is supposed to be a happy day. You find out what you are having!"

"I know. I'm just so tired and he should be here with me. This is a big part of the pregnancy."

"If you told him maybe he would be here."

"He knows."

"What?"

"He knows. He's known from the beginning. No one else knows that he knows. He sends me money every month to help me get by. I have seen him once since I got here. I send him weekly pictures of the bump and we talk nightly in most cases."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"He couldn't get away."

"So he is leaving you to do this all on your own?"

"No. He is going to move here when he graduates. We talk every night. He knows everything that is going on with me and the baby."

"Still! He got you into all of this."

"I know. I knew people would think that so I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh Rach. You can do this."

"Thank you for being here, Quinn."

The doctor came in and said, "Hello Miss. Berry. Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

Rachel smiled and prepared herself. The doctor started things. Then he said, "Oh, it looks like we missed something. Congratulations. Your babies look healthy. You have yourself a boy and a girl."

Quinn squeaked. "A boy and a girl?"

"Yes. Twins."

Rachel was speechless. Quinn mumbled, "I'm going to kill Hudson."

Rachel just sat there with her hands on her stomach thinking about her little boy and little girl that she was sure would look just like Finn.

* * *

Finn was sitting with Puck when he got a text message. He opened it to see a tiny, blurry picture. Under it read: "Your son and daughter wanted to say hello."

Finn gasped. A boy and a girl. Twins. How were they going to do this?

He got another text saying: "Quinn knows we are together."

Finn made his way to the bathroom. He was sitting on the side of the tub waiting for an answer. He heard the click and asked, "What were you thinking telling Quinn?"

Rachel started sobbing and managed to get out, "I'm sorry! I'm here by myself going through all of this. I need someone to trust. You still have everyone! My dads won't come see me. Luckily they are still paying for the apartment. I'm going to school a year later than expected so that I can have the babies. Your babies! You didn't even ask about the appointment or how I feel." She took a deep breath.

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry. How are you, Rach? What did the doctor say? How are the babies doing?"

"We are doing well. Due in January."

"Twins."

"Yeah. A boy and a girl."

"I'm sure they are perfect. They will be here soon. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. They kicked hard for the first time. I wish you could be here."

"I'll be there soon. I think I'm going to tell Puck. Then he can cover for me so I can make it to see you. It won't be until November though."

"We'll be alright. We have made it without you this far."

"Rach…"

"It's fine. I get it. Go back to game night."

"I love you and our little peanuts."

"We love you, too. We will be talking to you."

Finn went out and told Puck all about what was going on. His reaction was one that he wasn't expecting for the most part.

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed when her phone vibrated. She opened it and read: "Quinn has threatened to kill me and Puck thinks I'm the man. I miss you so much, babe. Tell the peanuts good night. We need to Skype soon. I love you."

Rachel chuckled and sent back: "I love you. Good night from the three of us." Then she fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities ahead of them.

**I couldn't decide on what gender to have the baby, so I made it one of each. I hope you still like where this story takes you. :)**


	4. A Lot To Be Thankful For

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where this takes us. I love to hear what you think and hope happens in the story. I only have up to chapter six written so far so we will see how this goes. Thank you so much for everything and for taking the time to read and review. Enjoy!**

November 26th, 2012

Rachel was moving around the apartment as quick as her little, very pregnant body would take her. She was now seven months pregnant.

Quinn came up to her and said, "Rachel! Take a break. Everything looks great. You need to get off your feet. You are going to worry those babies right out of you. It is only Thanksgiving. Everything looks and smells great."

"It isn't that. Q, Finn hasn't seen me since June. Now I'm fat. I don't know what he is going to think of me. I'm not the Rachel he is used to. I'm a triple the size version."

"Rach, if he loves you he won't care. Also, he is the reason why you look the way that you did. He is going to be all of you. I'm sure of it. He hasn't felt the babies move yet. Everything is going to be fine, Rach."

"I'm just nervous. Puck hasn't seen me either and he wasn't the nicest to me in high school. I don't know what I will do if he pokes fun at me. My hormones are crazy and unpredictable."

"I'll take care of him, but you have nothing to worry about. If the two of us have come to be friends then anything is possible, right?"

Rachel chuckled. "I guess so." Quinn gave Rachel a hug.

There was a knock on the door. Quinn told her, "Sit down. I'll let them in. Everything is going to be fine."

Quinn went to the door.

* * *

Finn was standing at the door. They had just knocked. Puck said, "Dude, calm down."

"I can't help it. It's exciting. I haven't seen Rach since July and I can't wait to see her in person."

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up! She is carrying my babies. I have every right to be happy to see her."

The door opened and the guys looked up to see Quinn. Quinn stepped out in the hall and pulled the door a little behind her. She said, "Okay. This is how this is going to go. Rachel has worked her little pregnant butt off for this Thanksgiving and you are going to like it. You aren't going to give her a hard time about anything. She is self-conscious about the weight she has gained. She is afraid Finn isn't going to love her and she is afraid that Puck is going to tease her. Let's just say if you do anything to hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Puck said, "Dang Q! Even I know not to mess with a pregnant chick. I dealt with you. I would never make fun of Berry for having a baby."

Finn looked up and said, "I really messed her up. I should have dropped everything at home and came here to be with her. I don't deserve those babies."

Quinn said, "Stop it. You need to just get in here. Rachel is so excited to see you."

Finn pushed past Quinn to get in the apartment. He walked in and saw Rachel standing with her back to the door. From behind she didn't look any different. He said, "Hey baby!"

Rachel squealed and whipped around. She came charging at Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck the best that she could. Finn gave her a long, lingering kiss to make up for the months that they had spent apart. When they pulled apart Finn was the one with tears in his eyes.

Rachel looked up at him and said, "I know. I'm not the best looking person right now. I just hope you can still love me despite how ugly I have gotten."

Finn put his hands on her stomach and said, "That isn't it at all. It's just so real. You are having my babies. They are growing in there. I should be here. I shouldn't be leaving you like this all the time or not coming. I have left you to do so much on your own."

Rachel took Finn's face in the palms of her hands. She told him, "Hey! I'm fine. They are fine. You are doing what you have to do. You will be here when you can."

"I'm going to be a terrible father. They deserve better than me."

"That isn't true! You are going to be the best father. You are doing so much for them already and you don't even realize it."

"Like what?"

"You are getting an education in a job that will be able to support them. You are going to be their hero. You are already mine."

Finn pulled Rachel in for another kiss. He jumped back a little when he felt a nudge against his own stomach. Rachel chuckled and looked up at him. She told him, "They agree with their mommy. They know their daddy is here and they wanted to let you know. They kick like crazy whenever we are on the phone or on Skype. I always put you on speaker in hopes that they can hear you, too. They know who you are."

Finn got tears in the corner of his eyes again. He said, "They are going to be some kick butt babies."

Rachel smiled. "That is for sure."

"Penelope Quinn and Palmer Elijah."

Rachel smiled. "Our little Eli and Ellie."

Quinn and Puck walked in. Puck said, "I hate to break up the most sickening cute reunion ever, but I want a hug from the momma. How are you doing Berry?"

Rachel smiled and hugged Puck. "I'm doing well, Noah. I know it was a long drive. Do the two of you need a drink or something? Dinner should be ready soon. I hoped that it would be finished as soon as you walked in the door."

Finn told her, "You sit down. Let me take care of you. You look dead on your feet, babe."

"I'm fine. I just want to take care of you. You are my guests."

"Not this time. Sit down on the couch and I'll bring you something to drink."

Rachel lowered her head and mumbled something.

Finn asked, "What was that, Rach?"

She lifted her head and bashfully said, "I can't sit on the couch anymore. I kind of can't get up once I sit down."

Finn tried not to laugh. He pulled her in to a hug and said, "Hey, its okay. If you want to sit on the couch you can while I'm here. I'll help you up every time."

Rachel smiled. He was really trying and she was so thankful for that. His hands found their way to her stomach again waiting for kicks from his children. When they came he was like a kid in the candy store. He was so excited and it wasn't hard to see that.

* * *

Rachel didn't want to leave his side or even blink. She was afraid if she did he would be gone. It was like Finn could sense it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and held her a little tighter. He whispered in her ear, "I'm here, Rach. You have me for the week."

Rachel asked, "What did you tell Carole and Burt to get here?"

Puck said, "We told them that we were coming to see Q. We just didn't tell them that we were seeing you, too."

Finn said, "Rach, everyone misses you. Kurt is really sad."

Rachel lowered her head. "I know. I'm sorry. I just can't let anyone see me like this. I'll go visit once I have the babies and I am back to my original weight. I feel and look disgusting now."

"No you don't. You are beautiful."

"You have to say that because you did this to me."

Finn chuckled and kissed her head. When the timer went off in the kitchen the four made their way to the kitchen to start filling plates.

* * *

Dinner was over and they were all happy to be together. Finn was sitting in a chair with Rachel on his lap and his hand rested on her stomach. They were laughing at some story Puck told them about his latest experience in the fireman academy. It was like the old days for Finn and Rachel. Neither of them wanted it to end.

The door to Rachel's apartment swung open much to everyone's surprise. Leroy and Hiram came in and said, "Surprise baby girl! We didn't want you to spend Thanksgiving alone."

Rachel gasped and looked up to see the two men staring at her place on the lap of her fiancé. She said, "Hey daddy. Hey dad."

Rachel got up off of Finn's lap with a little push from him. She waddled over to her fathers. The whole room was silent.

Hiram asked, "What is HE doing here?"

Rachel told him, "Finn and Puck came to spend Thanksgiving with Quinn and I."

"So, I guess he knows what he did to you."

"Actually, he has known longer than the two of you have. We have been in constant communication. He has come to see me whenever he can and he has been helping with the bills. How else did you think I would manage buying the things that I have for the babies already?"

Leroy said, "I can't believe you lied to us!"

"I never lied. You just came to the conclusion that Finn didn't know because I came to New York on my own. I just didn't correct you."

Finn came walking over and said, "Sirs, I love your daughter so much. You didn't want me to ruin her chances at fame and I never meant to, but I am going to take care of Rachel, Penelope and Palmer. I love the three of them more than anything in the world. I'm going to the police academy back in Ohio, but as soon as I graduate I'm going to move here to be with them and take care of them the way I should have from the very beginning."

Hiram said, "I can't believe Carole didn't tell us this last week when we saw her."

Finn lowered his head and told the men, "My mom doesn't know about the babies yet."

"You mean you have been sneaking here to see our daughter and didn't tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. You do realize that you are running out of time, don't you? I mean the babies are going to be here in two months."

"I know, sir. I have had every intention of telling her, but I am disappointed in myself for ruining the life Rachel deserves. I know that my mom is going to be upset with me and probably hate me. I just don't think I can handle that. She has been the only person I have ever really had on my side. I can't lose that." Finn had tears falling from his eyes.

Rachel hugged him and said, "You haven't ruined my life. You have given me two of the best things in my life. It was sooner than I had hoped, but they kept you in my life. Had they not come into our lives you would have gone off to war and I could have lost you. That is something I don't think I could have ever handled. You mean so much to me, Finn Hudson."

Finn kissed her head as they hugged.

Leroy told them, "I guess we can't be too upset after seeing the two of you together and what we have heard. Finn, tell your mother soon. She needs to know."

"I know. I plan on it, sirs. I'm so sorry to disappoint you. The two of you mean a lot to me as well. I hate to upset you in any way. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I hope you can forgive me at some point in the future. I would love to be part of your family if you would let me. Rachel and I would still like to get married if we still have your blessing."

Hiram told him, "I'm not happy about all of this, but you are family. You are the father to the two newest members of our family and they need a father. Of course you still have our blessing."

Finn shook each of their hands and the room went back to random chatter with the two older men joining in. Things were beginning to go the way they were supposed to all along.


	5. Christmas Drama

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and such on this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is the longest chapter I have EVER written and I'm kind of proud of it. I hope you like it and will leave your reviews for me. So here you go! :)**

December 25th, 2012

It was Christmas and Finn felt like the worst person ever. He should have been in New York. Rachel was due in the middle of January. He wasn't going to be finished with school by the time the babies were born, but he would be able to take a week off to go up there to spend time with Rachel and help her with what he could until his graduation in February allowed him to go to new York full time.

Finn knew it was time to tell his mom about the babies and his current relationship status with Rachel. He was nervous. He didn't know what his mom, Burt and Kurt were going to think. He was just sure that Kurt would blame him for his lost friendship and that bothered him. It wasn't something he could really worry about now. He had to tell them and he had to tell them soon. So, Finn called his mom into the room.

Finn said, "Mom, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Carole came in and sat next to Finn on the couch. She asked, "What is on your mind? You have been off lately. You know you can tell me anything."

Finn didn't know how he could do this. He had to tell his mom, but he didn't want to break her heart. He said, "I have to tell you something. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. I have been so lucky to have you as a mom."

"Whoa. You sound like you are dying. What is going on, Finny?"

"I love you. I want you to remember that."

"Okay…"

"Mom, Rachel is pregnant."

"You have talked to her! Oh, Finny. I'm so sorry. You must be hurting. I know how much you loved her."

"You don't get it. I'm the one that got her pregnant."

"Finn! That would mean that the baby was already here."

"Actually, she is eight months pregnant. She is due in the middle of January."

"Why didn't you tell me? Finn, we have always had a relationship where we tell each other everything. Why wouldn't you tell me this? I'm going to be a grandmother. You didn't feel the need to tell me that little bit of information. Were you planning on just going off to New York and keeping your little family away from me? Am I that terrible of a mother?"

Finn jumped off the couch. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he said, "No! That isn't it. This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to be so disappointed in me that you wouldn't look at me the same way. I know how hurt you were with the whole Quinn thing when I thought the baby was mine. This time I know the babies are mine. I'm sorry that I have hurt you. I would never do that on purpose. I just want you to love me and not think of me as the giant screw up that I am."

Carole stood up and wrapped her arms around her son. He may have been a foot taller than her, but she held him like he was a child. She said, "Oh baby. It's okay. I'm just hurt thtat you didn't tell me. I would have been there for you all along. How is she?"

"She is good. I just hate that I have left her to do so much of this on her own."

"So, have you seen her any in the last seven months?"

"I have seen her twice in person. Last month for Thanksgiving. Then I saw her the 4th of July. I talk to her every night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know what else to do. I was just trying to make sense of it all."

"Good."

"Mom, we are having twins."

"Oh, baby."

"I know. I'll get out of your hair. I'll be moved out by the end of the day."

"Stop it! You are almost out of school. I'm sure you are going to be going to New York after graduation. I just want to know all about my grandbabies."

"It's a boy and a girl. We are naming them Penelope Quinn and Palmer Elijah. I'm letting Rachel decide what last name they are going to have. I haven't been there for her as much as I should be, so that is something she can choose."

"That is very nice of you. I'm so proud of you, Finny. I wish you would have told me sooner, but I can see that you were scared and trying to figure out what was best for you and Rachel."

"Rach has hardly told anyone she is pregnant. She went off to New York and fell off the planet."

"The poor girl. Will you please let me go to New York when you go to see her and your babies?"

Finn smiled. "Of course, mom. You are going to be very involved in the lives of your grandchildren."

"I'm glad." The two of them shared a hug. Finn was happy she took it so well. He only hoped Burt and Kurt took it just as well.

* * *

Rachel was lying across the couch. She was uncomfortable and couldn't wait for her babies to be born. She felt like she was as big as a plane and she just wanted her old self black. She hated being so hormonal and tired all the time.

It was Christmas. Rachel had never celebrated the holiday, but the babies that she was carrying had a father who very much loved the day. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Merry Christmas, babies. Mommy and daddy love you so much. You are going to be here soon. I can't wait to see your faces." There was a strong kick to her hands and an uncomfortable stretch on her stomach. She didn't think anything of it and went on rubbing circles on her stomach.

Quinn walked in and said, "Merry Christmas, mommy. How are little Ellie and Eli?"

"They are moving like crazy. I think they miss their daddy. I know I miss him."

"They will be here soon and that will bring him, too. You don't have too much longer, momma."

"I know! I can't wait to meet them. I want to see which one of us they look the most like."

"I have something for you."

"Why? You know I don't celebrate the holiday."

"I know, but it is really for my little niece and nephew."

Rachel smiled as she took the bag. She opened it to see a stuffed giraffe and a stuffed lamb. She told her, "They are going to love them. I can't wait to see them with them."

Rachel winced when she felt that pull at her stomach that she had felt earlier. That was when it started to sink to her. She said, "Uh oh."

Quinn asked, "What is it, Rach?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"How far apart are they?"

"They still have a while. I'm going to call Finn. I know they aren't close together, but maybe there is a small chance that he will be able to make it here to see them enter the world. No one ever hopes for a long labor, but I am. I just want Finny there with me."

Rachel picked up the phone to call her fiancé and the love of her life.

* * *

Finn was sitting with Carole. She said, "You know you have to tell Burt and Kurt, right?"

Finn lowered his head and said, "Yeah. Kurt is going to hate me and Burt is going to want to kill me. I'm not looking forward to having to tell them."

"It is going to be fine. We are family."

"Kurt and Rach were best friends. She went off to New York just leaving him. When he finds out why he is going to kill me. I ruined everything for her."

"Finn, everything is going to work out the way it is supposed to. Lets get them in here and tell them. I will be right here with you. I'm your mom. I will always have your back. It is going to be fine and your babies will be here soon."

Finn said, "Hey Kurt! Burt! Can you guys come in here for a minute."

Burt and Kurt made their way inot the living room. Burt asked, "What do you need, Finn?"

Kurt asked, "What can be so important? My cookies are in the oven."

Finn took a deep breath. Carole patted him on the back and he said, "Well, I have something I need to tell you guys."

Burt said, "What is it?"

"Well, as you all know Rachel hasn't had much contact with any of us back in Lima."

Kurt got glassy eyed and said, "I really miss that diva."

"I'm actually the reason why she hasn't kept up with anyone."

"What did you do to her? She is my best friend! Well, she was. I swear if you caused her any harm and are at fault for something that made her turn her back on everyone back here I won't ever forgive you!"

Finn gulped and said, "Then I guess the two of us are going to have a problem. Rachel is eight months pregnant. We are having twins."

"How could you! She had so much ahead of her and you took all of that away from her. You sent her off to New York to do this on her own. I never thought you would be that person."

Finn had tears streaming down his face. He exclaimed, "You don't know me at all! I love her and I always have. If you haven't noticed I have been working more hours at the shop. I have been sending most if not all of my checks to New York to help buy things for the nursery, pay doctor's bills and help her with anything else she may need. I would be in New York right now if I wasn't so stupid. I tried getting into every school I could think of in New York, but no one wanted me. I was too dumb for them. I'm sorry that I'm the person you believed you knew, but that is just the way it is. For your information as soon as I graduate from the academy I'm going to New York and I'll never bother you again. I would hate to be the brother that you never wanted even though that is the way it is."

Finn left the room and went out on the porch. He didn't care that it was freezing outside. He had to get out of the hosue. He knew Kurt would be upset, but he never thought he would call him a deadbeat dad. He would have given anything to be in New York with Rachel during everything. It just wasn't in the cards. Most days he hated himself for putting Rachel through all of this and would take it back if he could, but he would never regret his children.

Burt came out on the porch and sat next to Finn. Finn asked, "Are you going to tell me how much you hate me and think that I messed up Rachel's life? I just can't take any more."

Burt wrapped his arm around him and said, "I love my son, but what he said to you was out of line. I can see it in your eyes that your mind is there. You want to be there and you are doing all you can to get there."

"You have no idea how much I want to be there. I want to be supportive to Rachel. I want to help her through all of this because I am the cause of it, but there is nothing I can do to get there. I have to finish up school so that I can get a job to support her, Penelope and Palmer. I know she has given up so much for me, but I am doing all I can for her and the babies."

"That makes you a great man. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I know you are going to be a great dad. You are going to take care of your family and I know it. You are working so hard."

"Thanks, Burt. I hate myself for doing this to Rachel, but I will never be able to regret my children."

"So I'm guessing July you went to see Rachel when you said you were going camping with Puck. You went last month for Thanksgiving, too, didn't you?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I have only seen her the two times. Burt, she is still just as beautiful. I talk to her every night. We try to Skype once a week if not more."

"I'm glad you have kept in contact with her and are doing as much for her as you can."

Finn's cell phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Rachel. Burt could tell that something was up and encouraged him to answer the phone. Finn answered, "Hey babe. What is going on? we were going to talk tonight."

Rachel said, "Um… Finn."

Finn could sense something was wrong. "What is the matter?"

"I think I'm in labor. My water hasn't broke or anything, but it has started. They are coming every twenty minutes. I just wanted to keep you up to date."

"Oh! I'll try and get there if I can. I love you so much, baby. Quinn is with you, right?"

"Yes. Finn, it hurts and it hasn't really started yet."

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I'll get on a plane and be there as soon as I possibly can. I don't know if I will be there in time to be with you when you have them, but I want you to know that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Finny. I love you. I don't know how much I will be telling you that soon, so I want to say it now."

Finn chuckled. "I love you too, Rach. Stay strong. I will be talking to you. Thanks Q for me."

"Bye Finn. Please hurry."

"I'll do my best baby. Bye Rach."

Finn hadn't noticed the Burt had went in the house. He stood up from the porch and went to go inside only to be met by Carole and Burt coming out the house with two bags. Carole handed one to him and said, "Get in the car. We are going to the airport. I called and got us three tickets."

Finn wrapped his arms around his mom and cried, "Thanks mom. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Lets go. The plane leaves in a half an hour. We are going to get you there as soon as we can." Burt gave Finn a hug and smiled. The three of them made their way to the car and were gone.

* * *

Rachel had been taken to the hospital. Her water had broken. She wanted her babies to be born, but she didn't want to do it without Finn by her side. She burst into tears.

Quinn took her hand and said, "It okay, Rach. Everything is going to be fine. Penelope and Palmer will be here soon. You are going to have your little ones here before you know it."

"But Finn isn't here."

"He will be here before you know it. I'm not going to leave you. You are going to get through this. Your dads are on their way. They said they would be here tomorrow."

"Thank you for being here, Quinn."

"It's not a problem."

A contraction went through Rachel and she exclaimed, "If he ever touches me again I'm going to kill him. He is never going to do this to me again. He got one of each and that is where it is ending. I can't do this again. It hurts too much!"

Quinn tried to contain her laughter as she said, "You are doing great, Rach. They will be here soon."

The doctor walked in and asked, "How are you doing, Rachel? Lets check and see how your progress is."

The doctor did a check up and said, "It looks like you are ready to push."

Rachel said, "No! I can't! My fiancé isn't here. It has only been three hours since I called him. He is on his way. I have to wait for him."

"Rachel, we can't wait. It isn't good for you or the babies. They are ready to come. Their heart rates are starting to slow some and we need to get them here safely. Everything is going to be okay."

Quinn said, "I'll get Finn on the phone and then we will have him on speaker. It will be like he is here."

"I guess that works. At least I will be able to yell at him."

Quinn chuckled and dialed Finn's number. He answered, "Hello?"

Quinn said, "Hey Finn. You are on speaker."

"Hey Q. Hey baby. How are you doing?"

Rachel told him, "I have to start pushing. The babies won't wait."

"It's okay, Rach. You need to push. I'm about fifteen minutes away, but I am here on the phone with you. You are going to be fine. I will be there soon to see you, Ellie and Eli. We get to meet our babies. I love you so much for going through all of this. You are going to be the best mom in the world."

Rachel smiled. "You are going to be a great daddy, Finn."

The doctor said, "Okay. Here comes a contraction Rachel. I need you to push for me. On the count of three. One… Two… Three… Push!"

Rachel screamed as she pushed. Finn said, "You got this, babe. You are doing great."

The doctor said, "Good job, Rachel. Take a little breather. The first head is almost out. Then once you get the shoulder out it is smooth sailing from there. The first baby is almost here."

Then the next contraction came and Rachel pushed. The head and shoulders came. With another push the baby was born. The room was filled with cries. The doctor said, "Congratulations! Your little boy is here."

The next contraction came and she pushed. She screamed, "Finn Hudson! You are never doing this to me again. If you were here you would know exactly how much pain you are putting me through. You are going to be fixed."

Finn gulped and said, "You are doing great, babe. Palmer is here and Penelope will be soon."

The last contraction came and Rachel pushed her very hardest. Then the room was filled with a louder cry than the first. Rachel was crying as they laid the two babies on her chest. She said, "Finn, they are perfect. They are so tiny, but perfect."

Finn sniffled and said, "I'll be there soon. I love you so much, Rachel Berry. I can't wait to meet Palmer and Penelope."

"I love you, too. We will see you soon." Quinn hung up the phone for Rachel and smiled as she watched the new mother.

* * *

Finn knocked on the hospital door. He heard, "Come in."

Finn walked in the door. He smiled when he saw a very tired looking Rachel sitting on the bed with two little bundles in her arms. He smiled at Quinn as she snuck by him to give the new parents a moment alone.

Rachel looked up and said, "Hey guys. Look, daddy is here. Yeah. Your daddy is here. I know you are looking forward to meeting him."

Finn sat down in the chair next to the bed and leaned over to kiss Rachel's head. He said, "I am so proud of you, baby. You are doing so great. You did such a great job getting them here."

"I'm sorry about what I said. I love you so much, but pain makes me say some crazy things."

Finn chuckled. "So, I don't have to be fixed?"

Rachel laughed. "Not right now. Maybe after the next time you do this to me."

Finn smiled. "They are perfect."

"Which one do you want to hold first? You need to meet the newest Hudsons."

Finn held out his arms not caring which baby he held. He just wanted to hold one of his little ones in his arms. He said, "Hudsons?"

Rachel giggled. "Yes. I figured I am going to be a Hudson some day. It would just be easier to have them as Hudsons already. Then we won't have to go and change their names after we are married."

Finn smiled. "Thank you."

Finn looked down at the little girl Rachel had placed in his arms. He said, "Hi princess. I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry I haven't been around like I should have been. I hate that I have let you, your brother and your mommy down. That is the last thing I want to do. You are going to be so spoiled. I can't wait to show you off to the world. You are pretty just like your mommy."

Rachel smiled and said, "She is definitely going to be a daddy's girl. I know it. You are so good with her, Finny. World's best daddy right here."

Finn smiled. "It looks like our little man in pretty comfortable where he is in your arms."

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas, Rach."

She looked up at him and said, "Best Christmas ever."

Finn carefully leaned over and kissed Rachel on the lips and said, "I agree." He couldn't have been happier. He was where he wanted to be and he forgot that he only had a few days in this perfect world before heading back to Lima.


	6. First Day Home

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. It means so much to me. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think. I could use some ideas for coming chapters. Thank you for sticking with me and reading all of my stories.**

December 27th, 2012

Finn walked into Rachel's hospital room where he found that she had both of the babies dressed and ready to go home. He smiled and asked, "How are my three favorite people this morning? Are we ready to get home? We have a lot of settling to do before daddy has to go back to mean Lima that is keeping me from you."

Rachel stood up and said, "Let's not talk about that. We still have close to six days together before you have to go back."

"Burt, mom, your dads and Quinn are all waiting back at the apartment for us."

"I know your mom and Burt can't be very happy with me for not letting them come in and see me while I was here. I just couldn't face them yet. Your mom is the one woman that I have always tried to make proud and I'm sure this didn't do it. I'm glad you got to take the babies to meet them, but I couldn't face your mom. I feel terrible about it."

Finn leaned over and kissed her head. "It's okay. It is all going to be okay. You are going to be seeing them soon."

A nurse popped her head in the room and asked, "Are we ready to take these three down stairs to the car?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes please."

She made her way to the wheelchair. Finn laid Penelope in one of her arms. Then put Palmer in the other. Finn picked up the bags in the room and they were on their way downstairs to the waiting car. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. He felt the warmth in his heart that he knew would be there for the rest of his life because of the little woman he loved and the two children he had had a part in bringing into the world.

* * *

Finn carried both of the baby carriers up the flight of stairs to Rachel's apartment. Rachel lagged behind with the diaper bag and her hospital bag. They stopped at the door. Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel as she opened the door.

Finn said, "We're here!"

Rachel apprehended him, "Finn Hudson! Your children are asleep. If they wake up you are the one that is going to have to deal with them."

Finn chuckled. "Sorry, babe."

Carole, Burt, Hiram, Leroy and Quinn all came rushing over to them. The two women of the group swept the children away. Finn sarcastically said, "Wow, guys. It is great to see you, too."

Carole looked over her shoulder as she got Penelope out of her baby carrier and said, "Sorry son, but babies always trump you."

"Gee, thanks mom."

Rachel stood there awkwardly. Carole and Burt hadn't even recognized that she was present.

Leroy and Hiram came over to her. Leroy said, "Baby, you make some beautiful babies. Here, let us help you to the couch."

Finn held out his hand to her. She said, "Umm… I think I am going to go to the kitchen and get myself a drink of water."

Hiram said, "Sweetheart, let one of us get that for you. You are needed in the living room. You need to rest and be at hand if the babies need you."

"I won't be gone long. I just need a drink. I'm fine. I need to walk and stretch my muscles. The last couple of days I have spent most of the time in bed."

The three men didn't fight with her. She went to the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Rachel found herself sobbing while holding onto the sink. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did. She could still blame the hormones. Carole was the only person that had ever been anything like a mother to her.

Finn came walking in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and asked, "Hey babe."

Rachel didn't say anything. She just sniffled. Finn turned her around in his arms and asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

She looked up and said, "Nothing."

Finn chuckled and told her, "For being an actress you are not very convincing right now. What is going on in your pretty little mind?"

Burst into tears again and said, "Your mom hates me. Burt doesn't like me either. I don't know what to do. I am trying so hard. I messed up. I really ruined things for you. I guess if I was in her shoes and this was Palmer I don't think I would like the girl either."

Finn forced her to look up at him and said, "We are going to stop right there. You are perfect and I love you more than anything in the world. Yes, this was not what we planned, but this is where we are. We are going to be the best parents in the world. I just hope I can hold up to my end of the deal. I will get here as much as possible in the next two months."

"I know you will. You are going to be a great dad. We are in this together. It doesn't matter if we are actually here together or not."

"You are amazing."

Carole came in the kitchen with a fussy Penelope. She said, "We have passed these two around. Little Ellie here will not have it. I think she is hungry. Rachel…" Carole looked up and asked, "What is going on here? What is the matter?"

Rachel felt the tears coming from her eyes as she said, "I didn't mean to ruin your son's life. I just want you to know that. I never meant to hurt you and your family. This is why we kept this from you for so long. I know I'm not your favorite person. I just hope that someday you can start to like me again."

Finn snuck out of the kitchen to let the women have their moment.

Carole came closer and said, "Oh honey."

"I really messed up, I know. I want to regret what we did, but I can't. Not after seeing Ellie and Eli. They are so perfect and they are my life. It doesn't matter that they are only two days old. They are the ones that I love more than anything in the world. I would die for them. I would die for you son, too."

Carole handed the baby over to Rachel. Rachel started to feed Penelope. Carole said, "Rachel, that isn't true. You are a wonderful person. Finn is lucky that you are the mother of his children. The two of you are going to be great parents together. I hate that you would think that I don't like you. I was saddened that you wouldn't let us see you while you were in the hospital. We didn't just come here to see the babies. We came to check on you, too."

"I just figured since Kurt hates me, you and Burt would as well. I'm slowly tearing your family apart."

"That isn't true. You gave us two new members that are going to be very important to us. I couldn't understand why you would go off and not tell anyone you were pregnant, but I can see that none of this is easy on you. You didn't want the terrible looks and judgment that would come with telling people in Lima."

"Yes. I left telling you up to Finn. He was really worried of the outcome of the conversation. I was a little worried myself."

"There is no need to worry. Everything is going to be okay. I am going to spoil my grandchildren just like I'm meant to. Let's get you out to the living room. I'm sure Palmer is going to need you soon."

Rachel looked down and said, "This little one needs to be woke up so she can be burped. I think I will give that job to Finn."

Carole laughed. "Keep him busy. Rachel, Finn loves you so much."

"I love him just as much. I can't wait to be his wife."

Carole wrapped her arms carefully around her and said, "Welcome to the family." The two of them walked into the living room.

* * *

Quinn was on the couch. Hiram and Leroy were at the hotel. Burt and Carole were in the guest room. Rachel got in bed. She was exhausted. Finn went to lie down on the floor. Rachel asked him, "What are you doing?"

Finn told her, "I'm going to give you the bed. You need it more than I do."

"There is enough room up here for both of us. I know you won't do anything. We are both going to need all the sleep we can get with these two home."

Finn climbed into the bed. He kissed Rachel's head and pulled her in close to his chest. The two of them fell asleep quickly.

One o'clock came soon. The sounds of whimpering started. Rachel jolted up from the bed. She wanted to stop the crying child before they woke the other. The last thing they needed were two crying babies.

Finn was soon at her side and asked, "What is the matter?"

Rachel smiled and said, "They are just hungry. It seems our little Ellie is going to be the hungry one."

Finn chuckled as he rubbed Penelope's head as she nursed. Then the soft sounds of another whimper started. Finn jumped up and went to Palmer's bassinet. He lifted him up and said, "Hey buddy. There is no need to cry. Mommy and daddy are right here. We will make sure that you are taken care of. I love you so much, little man."

Rachel said, "Switch me. This one needs burped while I feed Eli."

Finn smiled as he took Penelope from Rachel. He kissed her head and said softly, "Hey princess. I'm glad to see you are happier. Thank you for being easy for me and your mommy. We love you and your brother so much. We are going to make it. All four of us are going to be the best family ever."

Rachel couldn't stop smiling at the interaction between Finn and their daughter. She looked down at her son and said, "Hey baby boy. Mommy loves you so much."

When both babies had been burped and were slowly drifting back off to sleep Rachel and Finn put them back in their bassinets and got back to bed themselves.

They were awoken many more times that night, but were proud of themselves managing to do it all on their own. Carole, Burt and Quinn were never asked to come help. They thought that was a plus. They still had about a week to do this together before Finn had to go back to Lima and Rachel had to learn to handle things on her own for the two months without him. It was nothing something the two of them wanted to talk or think about, so for the time they had they were going to ignore it and live the time they had to the fullest.


	7. Leaving Day

**Thank you so much for the interest and reviews on this story. I love the ideas as well. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and letting me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

January 2nd, 2013

Rachel didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to face the fact that it was the day she hadn't been looking forward to since Finn came into town. Things were going well with the two of them together. Now Finn, Carole and Burt were leaving for Lima. As were her fathers. Then Quinn was heading back to Yale. She was going to be on her own with the babies and she was worried and a little scared.

She rolled over and she was met by an empty bed. Then she heard the soft whispers and sniffling of the father of her children and the man that she loved. It wasn't something that she was expecting. She laid there acting like she was asleep just waiting to be needed. She wanted to give the three of them a while to bond. It was going to be a while until they would be able to do something like that again.

* * *

Finn woke up early and had gotten out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Rachel. The night they had before was one of the worst since being home. It made Finn hate himself even more for leaving her to do this on her own for two months. Then he thought of how much he was going to miss when it came to their development.

Finn carefully picked up the two children and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Finn looked down at them and couldn't help, but get emotional. Not just the fact he was leaving them, but the fact that they were just so perfect in his eyes and he had had a part in creating them along with the one woman he loved.

Finn said, "Okay, guys. We are going to have a daddy/daughter/son talk. Daddy has to leave today and he really isn't looking forward to it. I would never leave you if I didn't have to. Now, we are going to have a serious talk. I want the two of you to be good for your mommy. She has given up so much for the two of you already. We love you so much. You are our perfect little angels. Mommy is going to be taking care of you on her own for close to the next two months. Here is the deal; I will be back Valentine's Day. You can yell and throw a fit that night as much as you want. I'll deserve it. I just want you to be good for your momma. I am going to miss the three of you so much. It isn't fair that I have to go back to school, but I'm doing it for the three of you. I just want the three of you to be proud of me. Everything I do now, I do thinking about you two and your momma. I don't' want to go. I want to stay forever. I just want to hold the two of you forever." Finn had tears streaming down his cheeks at this point. Then he felt soft lips on his forehead.

He looked up and blushed. He asked, "How much of all of that did you hear?"

Rachel replied, "Enough. Finn, we are going to be fine. I love you so much. Look at the two of them. They love you, too. While their eyes are open they are on you. It isn't going to be easy to see you go, but it is something that has to be done. You will come back to us and that is what matters. Everything is going to be fine. I'll send you a picture every day if you want me to. We will figure something out. I am going to miss you so much, but you have made it so far. You can't just leave it now. Ellie and Eli will understand. When they get older and we tell them about this they will be even prouder of you."

Finn sniffled. "I just don't want to leave you do this this all of your own. It isn't fair to you. I did that for most of your pregnancy. Now I am leaving you to do it even after they got here."

"It isn't your fault. It is what has to be done. No matter what the three of us will still love you when you get back. I just hope you will still feel the same way for us."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will. The three of you are my life. No one else will ever take your place."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep. Things are going to change now that Penelope and Palmer are here. It's not going to be easy."

"I think we already realized that much."

"I just can't have you making me promises about me being the only woman that you will ever love. For all we know, these two may tear us apart."

"That is never going to happen, Rach! We are endgame everybody knows that."

"We will see how it goes. We should get out there with these two. I'm sure their grandparents would like to see them."

Finn stood up. Rachel took Penelope out of his arms and they went into the living room to find their parents and Quinn waiting for them.

Carole came over to Rachel and said, "We made breakfast. We want you and Finn to enjoy it. We will stay in here with the munchkins. I'm sure the two of you need the break and you need some time together. I know today isn't going to be easy for any of us. You two especially."

Rachel kissed Penelope's head and said, "Thank you. Let me know if they need anything. They haven't been fed yet this morning. They may need that soon."

"Honey, it going to be fine. We aren't going to keep them from you. We just want you and Finn to have a few moments to yourself. Your fathers, Burt and I would like to see our grandchildren a little before we leave."

"Thank you, Carole."

Finn came over and took Rachel's hand. The two of them made their way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Rachel sat down on Finn's lap. The two of them ate. They didn't say much, but they just enjoyed the closeness. Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and head periodically and just held her close not wanting to let go.

* * *

Carole was pacing the living room while holding Penelope. Leroy, Hiram and Burt came over to her. Burt asked, "Do you think they will be okay? Finn loves her so much. Now she is so reserved of her feelings."

Carole said, "That is what a mother has to do. You always think of your child before yourself. She doesn't want to be hurt, but she is more worried about Ellie and Eli getting hurt along the way."

Quinn walked over to the group of adults with Palmer. She said, "I don't think Rachel realizes it, but I am staying. I transferred to NYU so that I could be here for her. I am practically moved into the guest room. There was no way I could let her take care of two kids by herself."

Hiram asked, "You are doing that for our baby girl?"

Quinn held Palmer closer to her chest and said, "Rachel is strong. She is amazing and can handle so much, but there is no way even someone as independent as she is can handle two new born babies on her own. I love Palmer and Penelope. I want to help. Rachel has come to be one of my best friends even after all we went through in high school. I just can't go back to Yale and leave her like that. She is scared and gets so lonely."

Carole told her, "That is very admirable of you, Quinn. I know it will be an ease on me. I was worried about leaving Rachel on her own. It isn't easy having a new baby, but having two is even harder. Those are my grandbabies. I don't want poor Rachel to have to suffer because Finn is furthering his education."

"It isn't a problem. I'll find somewhere else to stay when Finn gets to New York. Until then I'll stay here. I figured I'd tell Rachel after Finn left and hopefully lift her spirits a little bit."

The rest of the adults just smiled and continued to fawn over the little ones. None of them wanted to leave them, but it was something they had to do.

* * *

It came time for Finn to leave. He along with Rachel had decided that she and the babies wouldn't got to the airport. They were so small and Finn wasn't about to let them get hurt or sick just to see him off. They were only a week old after all.

Finn gave Rachel a long hug. He said, "I hate this. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here with you, Penelope and Palmer."

Rachel sniffled and told him, "You have to go. We will be okay. It won't be much longer until you are here with us all the time."

"You have to send me a picture every day. That is at least one. More than that if they look really cute. Don't let me miss much. We can Skype all the time."

"I promise we will make this work. They will be two months old when you get here just about. You won't miss much."

"I just don't want to miss anything."

"Oh, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Carole came over with Penelope. Finn took her in his arms and said, "Hey sweet baby girl. Daddy loves you so much. I don't want to leave you, Palmer and your momma. I would be here if I could. Please be good for your momma. She is super special and giving so much up for me, you and your brother. She deserves so much more and we are going to make sure she gets it someday. We are a family and we are going to stick together. Don't grow up too much in the next month. I want to be here when you do most of your growing."

Leroy came over with Palmer. Quinn stepped up and took Penelope from Finn. Rachel was in a trance watching the man that she loved say goodbye to their children. It hurt so much to see it, but she knew that he had to go back to Lima to finish school so he could get back to her, Penelope and Palmer.

Finn took Palmer in his arms and said, "Hey little man. I need you to take care of the women around here. Okay, I know that isn't really possible, but I still want you to be good to your momma and sister while I'm gone. I love the three of you so very much. It hurts me so much to have to leave you behind, but this is your home. It will be my home soon enough. I love you so much, son. I don't want you to think that I'm leaving you. I mean I am leaving you, but I am coming back. I'm not one of those dads that leaves his kids. I'm just leaving because I have to." At this point Finn lost it and clung to his little boy like he was going to disappear.

Carole came over and said, "Finn, I hate this, but we need to go home. Our plane will be leaving soon."

He sobbed, "I can't do this! I want to stay here! I can't leave them. It isn't fair!"

Rachel ran over to him. Burt took Palmer from him. Rachel held Finn as they both fell to the floor and she told him, "Baby, it is only for a little while. I hate this just as much as you do, but it is all going to be okay. We are strong. We can do this. Palm and Ellie are strong, too."

"I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want to be her with you and help with the babies. I want them to know who I am. I don't want them to forget me. I can't forgive myself for doing this to you."

"Baby, it is going to be okay. You go back to school and make us proud. That is what I want you to do. Okay? Like you told me. Surrender. Though it isn't forever like we once thought. We are going to be back together. We have done this before. We can do it again, but you better believe after next month you are never going anywhere without us unless you absolutely have to."

Finn gave Rachel one last hug and stood up. Rachel went on to say goodbye to the four parents. Then they were gone.

* * *

After Finn, Carole, Burt, Leroy and Hiram left, Rachel and Quinn were sitting on the couch eating a tub of ice cream. Rachel didn't care. She missed her fiancé already. Then it hit her that Quinn was still there. Rachel looked over at the babies asleep in their little swings. She asked, "What are you still doing here? I thought you had to be back at Yale."

Quinn chuckled and said, "Come with me, Rach."

"But Palmer and Penelope are in here."

"We will only be gone for a second."

Rachel and Quinn walked over to the guest room. They opened the door. Rachel looked around and said, "For you being here for a week you sure made it a home."

"You just don't get it do you? I'm not going back to Yale. I transferred to NYU. I figured I would stay here and help you until Finn got back. Then I'll find somewhere else to go. I just want to help you. I mean I won't be here all the time, but I'll be able to help whenever I'm not in class."

Rachel threw her arms around Quinn and said, "You are amazing. Thank you so much."

Quinn laughed. "I try. Let's get back to your munchkins in case they need you." So the two of them made their way back to the living room. They watched a movie and Rachel talked to Finn. Then they called it a night. Quinn was so much help to Rachel. She didn't know how she would have possibly done all that she needed to do alone.


	8. Reconnecting

**Thank you for the support on this story. I love all of your reviews. I'm looking for more ideas on where to go with this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy what is to come.**

January 25th, 2013

Rachel couldn't believe it. Palmer and Penelope were a month old. It didn't seem like it was possible that it has been that long since she had given birth. She had lost a lot of her baby weight, but she still wasn't at her goal weight. She was working on it. She would take the babies out for a walk every morning.

Rachel was sitting on the couch with Palmer in her arms. He had been fussy while Penelope had been a perfect little angel. She said, "Shh… Come on, honey. I know you have to be tired. I know mommy sure is tired. We were up most of the night together last night. I have sung to you, rocked you, changed you, fed you and anything else I could think of. I don't know what else to do. Bud, I know you miss your daddy, but he will be here soon. I miss him, too."

Palmer started to squirm in her arms. She held him tighter and started singing to him again hoping it would help. She went to her go to song in any case like this: Faithfully. It was her and Finn's biggest duet and it was special to her. She just had a feeling it would be special to her children as well. Palmer finally started to settle down making Rachel relax a little bit more. She took him over to his little swing and started the automatic function hoping that would allow her a little piece before it was time for a feeding.

* * *

Finn walked into the house right after classes. He was getting ready to call Rachel to check on things in New York. He was set to graduate on Valentine's Day. It seemed so far away at this point. He just wanted to be back with the girl he loved and their children.

Finn walked in the kitchen to be met with Kurt. Finn and Kurt hadn't said a word to each other since Christmas. Kurt still hadn't called Rachel and that was something Finn didn't understand. He thought he would have picked up the phone the instant he told him what was going on to give Rachel a piece of his mind and then go on to plan a trip to come up and go shopping. That wasn't the case at all. He was not happy with them at all.

Kurt looked up at Finn. Finn expected silence, but he was met with, "How were classes?"

Finn looked at him and said, "They were good. What did I do to get out of getting the silent treatment?"

Kurt sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He said, "I have been acting like a child. What I said to you was out of line. I had no right to insinuate that you were a deadbeat father. I can see that I was very wrong. I hear you crying at night. I can see how much you love Rachel and love those babies. I regret the things that I said. I am being ridiculous. Because of the way that I am acting I have yet to even see a picture of my niece and nephew. I feel like a terrible person. I really want to apologize."

Finn sighed. "It's okay, man. Rach and I made a mistake in judgment, but I wouldn't take it back for anything. Palm and Ellie are perfect. They are my little world. Well, them and Rachel. I don't know what I would do without them now. I get why you were upset. I just want you to realize that I didn't tell Rachel that she couldn't talk to you. She was afraid of what you would think of her for letting this happen. She is still afraid of that. She misses you, man. I just thought you would have broken down and called her before now."

"I don't want to upset her and I'm sure she has enough on her hands."

"Dude, she still thinks of you as her best friend. She didn't want you to think any less of her for this happening, but it happened. We are making it work the best that we can."

"I can see that. I'll call her in a little bit. Would it be okay if I saw a picture of them?"

Finn laughed and said, "I got you covered. Rach has sent me a new picture of them every day. Then I have the ones from right when they were born. You can see them all if you want to."

Kurt moved closer to Finn so he could get a good look at his phone. Finn went through all the pictures he had. Some a couple of times. It wasn't a secret that Finn was proud of being part of creating them.

Kurt smiled and said, "They are truly beautiful, Finn. I hope to see them some time."

"Just because you aren't very happy with me doesn't mean that I will keep you away from them. They need their uncle. You are the only legit one they have, but Puck has said that he would take your place if you continue to act stupid."

"That won't be a problem. I plan on taking my rightful place as their fashion consultant and their favorite uncle."

Finn laughed. "Glad to hear it, man. I really am sorry that this happened, but I wouldn't take it back. I love them. All three of them."

"I can see that."

Finn's phone vibrated in his hand. He opened it to see a picture of Penelope and Palmer. Rachel had them dressed similarly. Then she had wrote a note and laid it on their stomachs. They were smiling and the note said, "We miss daddy!" Finn chuckled. He texted her back and showed Kurt the photo.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the floor with the babies while they were playing on their stomachs. Rachel said, "You are getting too big. Stop growing until your daddy gets here. He is going to want to see you. He loved your picture. How couldn't he though? You are the cutest babies in the whole world. I'm not just saying that because I'm your mom. It's the truth.

Quinn walked in and threw her bag on the couch. She said, "Let me at them. I've missed these little munchkins. You go take a break. Auntie Quinn has things under control here, momma."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Really? Not even a hi or how was your day?"

"Sorry. You aren't a cute baby. They are."

The two girls laughed. Rachel's phone started to ring. Quinn told her, "Go take it. We will be fine. I'll let you know if we need anything. Belly time is almost over, right?"

Rachel smiled. "Right. Just put them on their backs. They like to be close to each other."

"I've been here for a month. It's all good here. Go answer your phone. It's probably Finn calling to tell you how much he misses you and how much he liked the picture of the day."

Rachel laughed that Quinn knew her so well. She picked up her cell phone and went back to her room.

Rachel answered her phone and said, "Hello?" She didn't look at the caller ID thinking it would be Finn on break from Burt's shop.

She heard, "Umm… Hi Rachel."

She gasped. "Kurt?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was a silence. Then finally Rachel broke it and said, "I didn't think you would be calling. I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. I'm so sorry that I have been such a jerk and acted so childish in all of this. You will always be my best friend. I just couldn't believe that Finn would do this to you."

"That is the thing. He didn't do this to me. It was something that both of us had a part in. We forgot protection and we were given two perfect children. I love them more than anything in the world and I will never regret them. Yes they came before I had planned, but I still love them. They amaze me every day and they are my tiny pieces of Finn that I can have with me daily while he is away."

"They are beautiful, Rachel. I hope that I can meet them someday."

"You will. I hate that I kept you out of the loop, but I knew you were going to be angry. The last thing I wanted was for you to look at me differently because I messed up one night."

"You are still Rachel. That is all it is. I can't wait to spoil them. I'll be their baby fashion consultant."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it." Rachel heard crying from the living room. She went on to say, "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get to the living room and help Quinn. It's time for a feeding."

Kurt said, "Of course. I'll be seeing you soon, Rach. I know it. Finn will probably call you later. He doesn't know that I called and he is still at the shop."

Rachel smiled. "It was so great to hear from you, Kurt. Please don't let it be this long again."

"Of course not. I will talk to you soon." They said goodbye and Rachel ran out to the living room.

Quinn said, "I was about to come and get you. I think they are hungry." Rachel then took her place feeding Penelope and Palmer. Rachel and Quinn talked about their days while Penelope and Palmer ate.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn got the babies to sleep for a while at seven. Rachel's cell phone rang. She said, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hey baby. Thank you for the picture today. I can't believe how big they are getting. I miss the three of you so much."

"You will be seeing us soon. You will be here with us before you know it. Everything is going to be fine. We miss you, too."

"Babe, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I get to spend my day with two of the cutest babies in the world. It couldn't be much better than that."

"Rach, don't lie to me. I know you want to be at NYADA and on stage."

"It will happen sometime, but right now I am just happy to be able to watch the babies get older. I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed some of the little things that I get to see."

"You mean like I am missing."

"You know I don't mean that. It is just different. They grew inside of me for nine months. I want to spend as much time with them as I can before I have to look for a job and go to school. Then I'll hardly see them at all. I don't know how I am going to do it. They are my every day."

"I wish they were my every day. I'm letting down the three of you."

"No you aren't! You are doing what you are doing for us. You will be here soon and that is what matters. You know I won't let you miss anything really big. I sent you a video the first time they smiled. That is the only thing that has happened. Everything else will happen most likely when you are here."

"I just miss you so much and want to hold you."

"I know, Finny. It won't be too much longer. We have made it through about a month. That means that the time we have to spend apart is getting less and less."

"You are right."

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach."

"You sound tired."

"I kind of am. I worked two shifts at the shop after school today and I had a conversation with Kurt, too. It's been a long day."

"He called me today."

"What did he say to you? You know if he upset you I'll let him have it."

"There is no need for that. We talked and he told me how much he can't wait to meet Ellie and Eli."

"He told me that, too. I showed him all the pictures I have of them. It was actually nice to talk to him again. I always thought he was annoying before, but since we haven't been talking it was just weird."

"Yeah." Rachel yawned.

"I'm going to let you go. Go watch a movie with Quinn and get some sleep. Our little munchkins are going to need you later."

"You are right. I just hate that we are so tired when we go to talk."

"I know, baby. It is okay. I love you. Go get some rest."

"I love you, too." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

Rachel made her way back to the living room and sat next to Quinn. She ended up crying on her shoulder. Quinn didn't ask any questions. She just held her best friend and let her get her feelings out. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Realizations

**This idea was left in a past review and I had to go with it. I hope you are still enjoying where this story is going. I'm not writing chapter 11. Thank you for all the support and I hope you will do so in the coming chapters. It is so good to hear your thoughts on the story. Enjoy!**

February 6th, 2013

It was a little less than two weeks before Finn was to be coming back to New York and staying. Rachel was so excited to have some extra help with the babies. She was so thankful for Quinn, but it wasn't the same as having Finn.

Rachel woke up at three to the sound of Penelope crying. It wasn't her normal cry. Rachel jumped out of bed and went over to the bassinet. She picked her up in her arms and said, "Shh… What is the trouble, princess? What is the matter with mommy's little princess? You just ate an hour ago. You can't possibly be hungry. You don't need to be changed. What is the matter?"

Rachel stood up and paced the room with her. She rocked her. She was singing to her and nothing was helping. Rachel held her up to her face thinking the closeness would calm her, but that didn't help her either. Then Rachel felt her head and she could tell she had a fever.

Rachel yelled, "Quinn! Help!"

Quinn came running in the room and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Penelope has a fever. I need you to move Palmer out of the room so he doesn't catch whatever she has. I can't handle two sick babies. Could you bring me the baby thermometer?"

Quinn did as she was asked. She came running back in with the thermometer. Rachel took it and checked Penelope's temperature. She said, "It's a 101.2. We have to get her to the hospital."

Quinn told her, "Stay calm. She will be able to tell that you are upset and that will only make her more upset. We will make sure it all works out. I'll stay with Palmer in the waiting room and you go with Penelope. I'm sure she is going to be just fine. Let's get them bundled up and go get them checked out. They will probably want to take a look at Palmer to make sure he isn't sick, too."

Rachel just nodded and got to work getting Penelope ready to go. Quinn went to do the same with Palmer. Rachel called Finn not wanting to leave him out.

* * *

Finn was sound asleep when he was woken by the sound of his cell phone chiming with Rachel's tone. He answered it quickly, "Hello? Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel was sobbing as she said, "It's Ellie. She has a fever of 101.2. Quinn and I are going to take her to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"I'm getting up and getting dressed. I can be there in a couple of hours."

"No. Stay where you are. I don't want you to come unless it is really bad. You have classes that you need to graduate. I promise I will call you as soon as I know what is going on."

"Rachel, I'm coming."

"No you aren't! Quinn and I can handle getting her to the hospital. It is just going to be waiting. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"But I want to be there!"

"I know you want to be here, but you can't! We have to get her to the hospital now. I love you and I know you don't like me telling you that you can't come, but you are so close to graduation. You can't miss any more classes. I'm not going to let you miss anything big. I have told you that time and time again. I can't deal with fighting with you right now."

Finn was in tears at this point. "Take care of my baby girl."

"I have been for the last month and a half. That isn't going to change."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two of them hung up. Finn curled up in bed and sobbed. His little girl was sick and there was nothing he could do to make her better when he was miles and miles away. It was killing him inside, but he knew Rachel was right. He was so close to graduation. He just had make it through the next eight days and he would be with them.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn walked into the hospital. Penelope was now screaming. It was no longer just a cry, she was screaming as if she was being tortured. Rachel didn't know how much more of this she could take. She didn't want to see her little girl in pain or ill in any way.

Rachel walked up the receptionist and said, "My daughter is a month old. She needs to see a doctor. She has a temperature of 101.2."

The receptionist said, "If you will sit down, a doctor will be with you shortly."

That just rubbed Rachel the wrong way. She said, "Listen here, lady. My daughter is a little over a month old. She is sick and in some kind of pain that she can not verbalize to me. You are going to get me a doctor right now. There is no one else in this waiting room waiting for care. This is an emergency room and this is an emergency. Hence the reason why we are here and I didn't wait to take her to her doctor that she is comfortable with. Now, get someone to care for my daughter or I will make an even bigger scene than I already am. I'm a new mother who is lacking on sleep; I can do so much worse than this."

The receptionist gulped. "I'll go get someone right now."

Rachel walked over to where Quinn was sitting and chuckling with Palmer asleep in her arms. Rachel asked, "What?"

Quinn told her, "I think I like new mommy Rachel. That was too awesome the way you did that. You will have to teach me that someday when I have a kid of my own and need something done."

"Well, when you see your child is pain you will do anything you have to do to make sure that they are taken care of. I'm not going to let them put my little princess aside and have us sit here for hours waiting for someone to check on her when they are probably back there getting sleep. I have had about two hours of sleep. I'm irritable, stressed and lonely. I will get her the care she needs."

"That is what makes you such a great mom. Rach, you are doing great."

"I called Finn and told him what was going on. When we go back to get her checked out will you text him for me."

"Sure. How are you and Finn doing?"

"We are losing each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think he sees me as me anymore. Now I'm just the girl taking care of his kids. We don't talk about anything other than the babies. I love them. I really do, but I miss when Finn and I used to be Finn and Rachel. Now we are Finn and Rachel the parents."

"Hey. I'm sure that isn't true. I'm sure the two of you talk about other stuff."

"No. The last time we talked, Finn spent more time on speaker phone talking to the babies than he did talking to me. All we have in common right now are the babies. I just don't know what to do. What if they are our demise? What if they tear us apart? He isn't going to love me when he gets here. He will think he has to stay with me just because of Palmer and Penelope. I would never force him to stay with me. I just want them to have a father. That is what matters."

"Rach, Finn loves you. That isn't a secret. He does love those babies though. I know this is hard, but it is only for eight more days. You are in the single digits! He will be here before you know it."

"I don't know if I can do. I can't risk losing Finn. He is the only guy I have ever truly loved and ever imagined loving the rest of my life."

"Are you thinking about giving up the babies?"

"I can't do that either. I don't know what I am going to do. They are my world, but so is he. Can I really have the best of both worlds?"

Before Quinn could answer a nurse came out to get Rachel and Penelope.

* * *

Finn was sitting on his bed waiting for a call from Rachel. When his phone rang and he saw it was Quinn he answered it quickly, "Hey Q! How is Ellie? How is Eli?"

"A nurse just took Rachel and Penelope back. Palm is doing good. He's asleep right now. He's being such a good brother and being easy for us while we figure all of this out."

"That's my boy."

"We need to have a talk."

"Okay…"

"What have the last five conversations you have had with Rachel been about?"

"How much I miss the babies. How I wish I could be there to help her. How many days I have left of school before I'm able to be in New York. How cute the latest picture she sent me was. About wanting to be there for sick Ellie. Why?"

"Do you see a theme there?"

"I miss the babies?"

"Think about what you just said and answer me this. Have you taken the time to ask Rachel how she is? Have you talked about anything other than something baby related? How often do you tell her you love her now?"

"Uhh…"

"That is what I thought. Finn, she is stressed out to the max. I think she has some kind of depression going on. She is terrified that the babies are tearing you two apart. She loves you more than anything in the world. She is afraid that you are only with her because of the babies."

"No! I love her. I really do. I have to do something to show her how much I love her."

"You really do. It doesn't help that Ellie is sick, but she has so much stress going on in her life."

"Q, I am the worst. How can I just forget her like that?"

"You are a new dad. You love your kids and you are away from them. They are new to your life while you think and know she will always be in your life. Sometimes people just take advantage of the things in life that they are used to."

"I guess you are right. I'll call Rach later and we'll have a talk. I can't lose her, Q. She is special and I love her more than anyone in the world."

"Let her know that. Finn, being away from you and taking care of the babies all the time is wearing on her."

"Thank you for being there for her."

"No problem. I'm going to get off here. Palmer is starting to wake up a little bit."

"Okay. I'll be seeing you soon."

The two of them hung up and said goodbye.

* * *

Rachel walked out with Penelope. Quinn came over with Palmer and asked, "So, how is she doing?"

"She has her first ear infection. I have to give her some medicine for the next week and everything should be fine. It was so scary."

"I know it was. Let's get these two home and back to sleep. Then you can call Finn and let him know what is going on."

"That sounds good. I'm hoping that they will go back to sleep for me for a little while."

"Even if they don't, I'll watch them. You need to catch up on a little bit of sleep. I mean I am here to help anyway. You have been doing most of this on your own. Let me help. I want to spend some time with the munchkins."

Rachel smiled. "You are the best. Let's go."

The two girls walked out with the babies and the things they brought with them.

* * *

After picking up the medicine and getting the babies to sleep Rachel laid down on her bed and called Finn. He answered, "Hello?"

Rachel told him, "I just wanted to call and let you know that Penelope is fine. She has an ear infection. It is nothing life threatening. They gave her some medicine that she needs to take for a week and she will be healthy as before."

"I'm glad. Rach, I'm sorry."

"There is nothing either of us could have done to stop this."

"That isn't what I was talking about."

"Oh?"

"I have taken advantage of the fact that you are in my life. Rach, I love you so much. I don't tell you that enough. I want you to remember that. You aren't just the mother of my children; you are the love of my life. I would be lost without you."

Rachel sniffled. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Finn, I'm so tired. I feel like I'm doing a terrible job."

"Oh, babe. Like you keep telling me, it won't be too much longer. Then I'll be there to take up half of the work. Then it won't all be on you."

"I promise I'm not complaining. I love them. I love the two of them more than anything in the world, but I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are, babe. I'm going to skip my graduation ceremony and then I can get to the three of you sooner."

"Finn Hudson, you are not skipping your graduation! You have worked so hard for it. We will still be here when you get here. I want to see pictures of you from your big day."

"But…"

"No buts, mister."

Finn chuckled. "Yes ma'am. I love you so much. Knowing that you believe in me is what makes everything worth it."

"Of course I believe in you. I have and always will believe in you."

"Thanks, baby. Now, get some rest. I will talk to you soon. Just know that I love you more than anything in the world and no matter how much I say it, it will always be true."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, Finny. I will talk to you soon."

After saying goodbye, Rachel fell asleep easier than she had in weeks. She couldn't wait to see Finn and have their little family together just knowing that it was all going to work out. She spent the next couple of hours in sleep before getting up and spending the rest of the day with her tiny angels and Quinn.


	10. Graduation

**Thank you so much for all the support on this story and the love. Here is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. I hope you like where it takes you. I'm pretty proud of where it went. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, faves and just reading the story.**

February 14th, 2013

Finn woke up and he got the last bag out of his room and took it down to his truck. He walked back in the house to be met by Burt, Carole and Kurt. He said, "I guess this is goodbye. I need to get to New York."

Carole said, "I don't think so. You need to go to your graduation ceremony. I hate to be the person to pull this card, but I did not pay for you to go through all of this for you to leave without giving me the satisfaction of seeing you in your uniform standing there with your class."

"Mom, I have to get there. I can't leave Rachel to handle Palmer and Penelope without me any longer."

"Finn, she wants you to graduate as well. She told me she wants to see pictures of you on your graduation day. She wants to be able to show them to Penelope and Palmer in the future. Then they can be even more proud of their father."

Finn hung his head. He wanted to make Rachel, Palmer and Penelope proof of the man that he was. He knew his mom was right. He had gone through so much. It wouldn't hurt a couple more hours. Then he could be on his way as soon as it was over. Then he would be on his way to his family.

Finn went on to his truck to head to the ceremony. Burt said, "Shoo… That was close. I thought we were going to have to tell him that Rachel and Quinn were coming with the babies to surprise him to get him to stay."

Carole told him, "I know my boy. He wants to do anything he can for Rachel. He loves her. He is going to be so happy and so surprised to see them. I think Noah is going to be happy to see them, too. No matter how much that boy denies it, he will always love Quinn. I know those boys like the back of my hand."

Kurt said, "Let's go. We want to get a good seat. Rachel said they probably wouldn't make it for the whole ceremony, but they would find us when it was over." The three of them went out to the car and they were on their way as well.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car. She couldn't believe that she had been able to keep this a secret from Finn. Rachel and Quinn were almost to Ohio with Palmer and Penelope. Rachel told Quinn, "I owe you so much for coming with me. There is no way I would have been able to make it here by myself with the two of them."

"Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing some people again."

"Puck?"

"Maybe a little. No matter how much I try there is just something about him."

"The two of you had a child together. No matter what the future holds you will always have a connection."

"I guess you are right. Rach, you are doing so great. I couldn't handle having one kid and you have two. You are like a super hero."

"No I'm not. I cry every night. I'm exhausted. I don't know what to do with myself most of the time."

"Hey. It's all good. Finn will be going back with you. You won't have to do it alone again, though I have been there for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you mean. You miss Finn. I get that. We are almost there. He still doesn't know we are coming, does he?"

Rachel smiled. "No. We won't make it for the ceremony, but we should be there for the end of it. I just want to see him walk across the stage."

"We will have to see what we can do. We are almost there."

The two of them kept driving.

Rachel had Penelope in her arms and Quinn had Palmer in hers. They looked around for someone they recognized, but didn't see anyone. They sat in the back out of the way in case they needed to get up with the babies.

They had just sat down when they called Finn's name and he stood. Rachel smiled from ear to ear. She was so proud of him. She knew it hadn't been easy on him to be so far away from them, but his hard work was now being rewarded. He had an interview with the NYPD in a week. She was so happy for him.

Then they called Puck's name. He looked so happy. It was amazing to see someone who had gone through all of the things he had gone through doing something like he was. Rachel looked over to see Quinn smiling so big. Rachel knew that there was something between them, but she wasn't going to press it.

* * *

Finn stood up after the ceremony and went to find his family. He only wished Rachel was there to be with him on the special day. He had looked up once and swore he saw Rachel, but he pushed the thought out of his head. It wasn't possible. She was in New York with their children waiting for him to get there.

Puck said, "Dude, we did it! Can you believe I am actually going to be on the other side now? Who would have ever thought that the kid that went to juvie would be putting other kids in juvie?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah. It surprised me that you made it man."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you know it is true."

"Yeah, you're right."

Finn felt arms wrap around him. He looked down to see his mom. He smiled and said, "Hey mom."

She sniffled and said, "I am so proud of you. I can't believe my baby boy can be a police officer."

"Oh mom. Stop it."

"Can't a mom be proud of her boy?"

Finn said, "Stop raving about me. I need to get going."

Rachel came up behind him so he wouldn't see her. She said, "And where is it that you need to be going?"

Finn whipped around. Burt quickly grabbed the baby from her arms as Finn picked her up and squeezed her. He said, "You came!"

Rachel chuckled and said, "I couldn't miss it. I wanted to see you get your diploma."

Finn smiled. He looked around and felt truly blessed. He was surrounded by the people that meant the most to him.

Finn said, "How are you doing, babe?"

Rachel said, "I'm great. We made it here with hardly a problem. It seems the munchkins like to ride in the car. They were pretty good."

Finn looked over at his children. Everyone else was fawning over them. He bit his lip. He didn't want to leave Rachel to go see them. He knew she had been feeling down on herself and how he felt for her lately. He didn't want to mess anything up.

Rachel took his hand and said, "Come here. They want to see their daddy."

They walked over to Quinn and Puck to see them playing with Palmer. Puck said, "I have to hand it to the two of you, you make a couple of cute kids."

Finn smiled and said, "Thanks, man. I think they look like Rachel."

Quinn handed Palmer over to him. He looked down at him and smiled. He said, "Hey little man. You have gotten so big since the last time I held you. I hope you were good for your mommy and Aunt Quinn. I get to go home with you now. What do you think about that?" Palmer looked up at him with a blank stare. He said, "I'll take that as a look of excitement." Rachel smiled at the interaction.

Carole came over with Penelope. She said, "You can't forget this little one. She looks just like you did as a baby."

Finn smiled and said, "Hey princess. Look at you getting all big. I can't wait to go home with you, Palm and your mommy. I can't wait to watch you get bigger."

Carole said, "I want pictures. You are going to be leaving soon. I want pictures of my son and his babies so I can see them."

Finn rolled his eyes and said, "Mom, it's not like you aren't going to ever see me again. New York is just where I'm going to be. You will still see me."

Rachel felt like a home wrecker. Carole was taking pictures of Finn, Penelope and Palmer as if they were about to disappear in front of her. She was just standing in the background not being noticed. She excused herself, but no one noticed.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in a little patch of grass just thinking. She felt someone come over and sit next to her on each side. She looked up to see Quinn and Puck. Each of them were on one side of her. Puck asked, "What is the matter, momma Berry?"

Rachel wiped her eyes and said, "I'm a home wrecker. I'm dragging Finn to New York and he really doesn't want to be there. He is just going because that is where his children are. He doesn't want to be with me. I know Carole has to hate me for taking him from her. I don't blame her. I'm not good enough for him. I'm not good enough for Palmer and Penelope either. They could have a better mother than me. They just got stuck with me."

Puck wrapped his arm around her and said, "Hey, that isn't true! I know that Finn loves you. I had to listen to him every day go on and on about moving to New York to be with his family. Rachel, you are his family. He loves you. You should never question that. Palmer and Penelope are lucky to have you as a mom. I bet you are a great mom. I mean they are still alive. That is a good thing."

Rachel looked down. "Finn doesn't want to go to New York."

Quinn told her, "He would do anything for you. He will go wherever you are."

"That is the thing! I don't want to make him do something that he doesn't want to do. He will resent me more than he already does."

"He doesn't resent you!"

"I ruined his life! He was going to break up with me before I told him I was pregnant. We wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for them. Now he feels like he is stuck with me."

Puck said, "Stop it! Girl, you are crazy. He was going to break up with you because he thought it was best for you. He didn't want to hold you back! He is crazy about you and your cute little munchkins."

"I just don't know if I can do this. I'm tired all the time and I'm sad. I shouldn't be sad. Palma and Ellie are healthy. That should be enough to make me happy. They are happy and good babies."

Quinn asked, "Rach, do you think you may have postpartum depression? That is something that I dealt with after Beth."

"I don't know. I just want to be happy or I really am going to push Finn away. Carole isn't going to want anything to do with me. I mean she didn't even notice I was here. Kurt is still distant."

Puck told her, "The only thing you really need to worry about is figuring yourself out and taking care of those babies. Carole is her own person. So are Burt and Kurt. If they don't like you then that is their deal. I know I wasn't the greatest in high school, but you really aren't all bad. Why would I move to New York if you weren't?"

Rachel's head shot up. "You are moving to New York."

Puck laughed. "Yep. I can't miss out on being the uncle to get the little munchkins in trouble. I'll keep Finn in line, too."

Rachel smiled and hugged him. It was going to be so nice to have a little bit more of Lima in New York.

* * *

Finn had been absorbed in his children that he didn't notice that Rachel, Puck and Quinn were gone. All of the sudden he asked, "Where is Rachel?"

Kurt told him, "I don't know. Wherever Puck and Quinn are probably."

"Crap! I'm an idiot. I didn't give her the attention she needed. We didn't ask her to be involved in the pictures. Dang it! I have to find her." Finn searched the grounds and found the three of them.

He rushed over while still holding Penelope. He stopped in front of Rachel and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I am so sorry."

Rachel stood up and said, "No. Don't be. I need to remember that I have been with them every day for the last two months. You need to catch up and I'm not part of your family."

"What are you talking about? You are family. You are my family. You, Ellie and Eli are my family."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm just tired, hormonal and just all around messed up. Finny, I think I need to get some help."

Finn kissed her head. "We will get you whatever help you think you need. I just want you happy and healthy. That is what matters. Ellie and Eli need you at your best. But I'm here now to help."

Rachel smiled. "I'm so glad."

"So, when are we heading back to New York?"

"I thought we could head back tomorrow. Then you could have some more time with your mom. I'll stay out of the way."

"I don't want you to stay out of the way. We were looking for you so we could get a picture of the four of us. I want one to remind me of how awesome today turned out to be. Mom wanted it, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Rach, she loves you. You are the daughter she never had."

"Oh."

"She is just excited that Palmer and Penelope are here. She is happy you are here, too. We just aren't very good at having more than one thing on our mind at a time. You know that about me. I got it from her."

Rachel chuckled. Finn went on to say, "Let's go take a couple more pictures then I am going to take you to Breadsticks." Rachel smiled and took the crook of Finn's arm in her own as he held their daughter and they went to see their son.

They spent the rest of the evening with Carole, Burt and Kurt before going to spend the night with Rachel's fathers. It was an experience. Rachel was actually looking forward to getting back to New York. She wanted to get back to their little world without the little small town things getting in their way.


	11. True Feelings

**Thank you for all the of the support you have shown me on this story. I love reading all of your thoughts. I hope you will continue to let me know what you think. Thank you for everything. So, here is the next chapter and I can't wait to see what you feel about what is in store for our favorite couple.**

February 15th, 2013

Rachel got out of bed. Finn was no longer next to her and it worried her a little bit. Then she looked to see that the babies weren't in their rightful place next to her bed. She jumped out of bed and raced to the rooms close by thinking that Finn had moved them to give her more rest, but they were nowhere to be found. She ran downstairs in a frenzy.

Rachel found her fathers in the living room. Each of them had a child in their arms. She said, "Oh thank goodness."

Hiram stood up and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Finn had them down here earlier and we couldn't help ourselves since you are going to be leaving today. We just had to get in some time with our grandbabies."

"Where is Finn?"

Leroy came over and told her, "He said he had to go pick something up, but he would be back soon. He only left an hour ago. I'm sure he will be back in no time. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Rachel broke into tears and said, "I don't know what is the matter with me. I am just always so hormonal. It is still like I am pregnant. To be truthful, I haven't been able to connect with the Penelope and Palmer like I feel like I should. They deserve better than me. I mean I don't know anything about being a mom. I'm just so unprepared. I mean I have had them for almost two months and I don't know any more than I knew before."

Hiram said, "Oh honey. You are a wonderful mother. They are lucky to have you. You are attached to them at the hip. That is the sure fire sign that you are a good mother. Baby, we love you. We know that you are under a lot of stress. We will always be there if you need us. Carole will be there, too."

Leroy asked, "Honey, do you think you have the baby blues? Baby, it is never easy to take care of babies, especially not at your age."

"Daddies, I just don't know if we are doing the right thing."

"Oh, Rachel. I think you are meant to be a mother. At first I wasn't so sure, but to see how much love you had for them while you were pregnant just showed me that."

"I think I need to talk to my doctor. I didn't want to face the truth when I went for my checkup. Now I think I need to talk to someone. I want the very best for Penelope and Palmer. I just don't know if that is me."

Hiram told her, "Darling, you are perfect for them. I know it is hard and it is completely up to you on if you think you are ready to be a parent. We aren't going to force you to continue this path, but I really think you should talk to someone about your feelings before you go and do something you may regret later."

"You are right. Thank you so much for being so supportive. I know I upset you when I found out I was pregnant."

"But we love our grandbabies. They are just like you were when you were born. They are so tiny and so perfect."

Rachel just hung her head. She wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

The door opened. Finn came over and said, "Oh, Rach. I tried to hurry. I wanted to be back before you woke up. I hope I didn't upset you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel just looked up at him and said, "I'm terrible. You shouldn't love me."

Palmer and Penelope started to fuss. She knew they needed to be fed, but how could she be a good mother after pretty much just saying she should have put them up for adoption.

Rachel took Penelope and started to feed her. Finn took Palmer and said, "Let's go sit down, babe. Tell me what is going on."

Finn had just walked in the door and Rachel burst into tears. He knew something was going on. He sat next to her and asked, "What is the matter, babe?"

She sniffled and said, "There is something wrong with me, Finny."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to do something about the way that I am feeling. Finn, I'm not a good mother. They deserve better than what I am giving them."

"Baby, you are an amazing mom. They love you and I know you love them, too."

"Of course I love them! They came from me. I'm not giving them the care they need to thrive. Finn, are we really doing the right thing?"

"Do you not want them?"

Rachel lost it at this point. She clung to Penelope and said, "Of course I want to keep them, but are we doing what is best for them? We are just now 19. Can we give them what they need? How are we going to be able to provide for them?"

"We will figure something out. You can't give my babies away!"

Rachel sobbed. "That is the last thing I want to do, but can we really give them all the things they need? We have to think about what is best for them."

"I thought that you of all people would know that being with their birth parents is what is best for them."

"Hey! Being adopted turned out well for me. It led me to you, didn't it? Just forget I said anything. Just put me in the crazy house and go on with your life. I'm sure you can find someone else you love more and will be a better mother to Penelope and Palmer than I am."

She went off to her room with Penelope.

Finn came chasing behind her. He said, "I just want to know what brought all of this up."

"You don't want to move to New York. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want to make you do something that you will regret later. I don't want you to end up hating me more in the future than you do right now."

Finn's face fell. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She thought he hated her? What was going on with his Rachel? He said, "I could never hate you. I'm just worried about you babe. I don't know where this is coming from."

"I don't know! My head is just not where it needs to be."

"When we get to New York we are going to go talk to your doctor. We are going to figure this out. I hate to see you this way."

"Me too."

Finn said, "Umm… Palm probably needs fed. I can go make him a bottle if you want me to."

"No. I want to breast feed until they are at least three months if not four. Then start to wean them off."

"See? That is a true mother move. Babe, we are going to figure this all out. Are you ready to head out? Then we can get to New York before midnight."

"I'm ready to go if you are. I want to start our life as a family."

"We are going to get you an appointment at the doctor tomorrow."

Rachel lowered her head. "I haven't been away from them."

"Rach, they will be fine and it will be good for you."

"Maybe you are right. You will go with me, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you to go through this alone. We'll have to see if Q can watch them for a couple of hours."

Rachel took Palmer from Finn and smiled. It was refreshing to know that she was loved and Finn was willing to help her through her hard time.

Finn and Rachel were on their way to New York just an hour later with Puck and Quinn following behind them. It was sure to be an adventure having the four of them along with Palmer and Penelope. Finn couldn't have been happier to be with his family. He was looking forward to what was in store for them. He grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled at her as they made their way home.


	12. Getting Help

**Thank you yet again for all of the support. I love to hear what you think and see in the story. I hope you like the turn the story takes and what is ahead for the couple. I hope you will leave a review and let me know what you think.**

February 16th, 2013

Finn woke up and went to check on Palmer and Penelope. They were both so happy and wide awake. He said, "Okay. You have to be easy on mommy today. We are going to go see if we can figure out what is going on. Just know that she loves the two of you so much and wants to get better for you."

Rachel walked in behind him. She smiled a sad smile at his words to their children. She knew she had to get better. Not just for her children, but for her future spouse as well.

Rachel walked in and said, "Finn, we need to get ready so that we can get to the doctor."

"You are right. Q and Puck are going to take care of them for us for a few hours. Rach, I have something for you."

"You do?"

"That was where I was yesterday when you woke up. Since my graduation was on Valentine's Day I didn't have time to get you anything. I wanted to go out and get you something."

"I didn't get you anything. I didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day." She sniffled.

Finn walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He said, "Babe, taking care of Palmer and Penelope is present enough for me. I wanted to get you something special."

He pulled a little box out of his pocket. Rachel opened it and smiled. It was a necklace with his and Rachel's name on it. He said, "Back in high school you had the necklace that just had my name on it. I wanted to get you this to remind you that we are connected. Not just because of the babies, but because I love you. We are going to be married soon hopefully and I couldn't be happier."

Rachel smiled up at him and claimed his lips. She took his hand and led him out of the nursery so they could get dressed for the day and get ready to go.

* * *

Rachel's knees were bouncing as they waited in the waiting room. She was so nervous. Finn could tell. He reached over and squeezed her knee cap. He said, "Babe, it is all good. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. We are going to get this figured out."

They called Rachel's name. She stood up and took Finn's hand as they walked back to a room.

The doctor came in quickly. Finn was sitting in the corner of the room. Rachel wanted him closer, but she knew that wasn't proper at the time. The doctor asked, "Rachel. What is it that we need to talk about?'

She bit her lip and said, "I have been having some problems emotionally. I didn't think anything about it until I realized that I am being pulled away from my children and my fiancé. I just don't know why I am acting the way that I am. It has been like this since Palmer and Penelope were born, but it keeps getting worse."

The doctor looked up at her and said, "From what you are saying it sounds like you have postpartum depression. The hormone imbalance along with the stress you have been under could be bringing it out. I can get you on some medication and that should start to level things out."

"Thank you so much. I miss the old me and I want to get it back."

"Then we will work on that. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't want to face the reality that everything wasn't perfect. I want to be a good mother and coming to see you was something that I needed to do to be a good mom."

"I understand that. Many people in your situation don't want to accept the fact that things aren't going the way that they should. It takes something big to open their eyes and encourage them to get the help that they truly need. Let's get this prescription written and we will get things worked out."

Finn said, "Thank you so much for taking care of my girl, doc. I really appreciate it."

"It's my job and I love what I do. Let's get this done so we can get the two of you out of here. I'm sure you are itching to get back to your little ones." The doctor wrote things up and got them out of the office as quickly as he could.

Finn and Rachel were sitting across from each other in a small café just a block down from their apartment. Finn held her hand and said, "You look so beautiful today."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I do not, but thank you for the compliment."

Finn chuckled. "You are just so adorable and perfect."

"I am far from perfect. I don't know why you are with me."

"Because I love you. Rachel Barbra Berry, you are my life. I love you more than anything. You gave me two of the greatest gifts of my life. I wouldn't trade our life for anything. I know it isn't easy and it isn't going to be easy, but I am ready to anything as long as I have you at my side."

Rachel smiled. "I needed to hear that."

"Let's eat and then head home to the munchkins. We don't want Puck to be with them for too long. He may corrupt their little minds."

Rachel snorted. "Finn, they are two months old. There is no way that can understand what he is saying or doing. Now when they are a year and are talking, that is when we worry."

Finn laughed. He loved the girl that sat in front of him so much more than he ever did at this moment. Though she didn't think so, she was wonderful with their children and made him want to be a better man every day of his life.

* * *

Puck was pacing the apartment with Palmer. She was screaming her head off. He looked at Quinn and asked, "How come you got the easy one?"

Quinn snorted. "Because I have been here for two months and know their personalities. Palmer is a mommy's boy. Rachel may not believe it, but she is the only one that calms him when he gets like this."

Puck turned serious. "Do you think that Rach is going to be okay?"

"I think it is going to take a while, but she will get back to her old self. She is going to need the help of all three of us, but I'm sure she will be just fine. She is pretty worried. She wants to get back to normal more than anything. She doesn't want to lose anything that she has."

"She told Finn that it may have been a good idea to give Palm and Ellie up."

"What?"

"Yeah. He told me the other day. She had a flip out. She said she didn't know if they were doing the right thing by raising them. She thinks that she is going to mess them up and not be able to provide for them or some crap like that."

"Puck, I'm really worried about her. She is just so sad and so down on herself."

"I know. She is not the Rachel Berry that we all used to hate, but secretly loved."

Quinn chuckled. Palmer started screaming even louder. Puck was doing everything he could think of when the door shot open. Rachel and Finn came running over to Puck.

Finn took Palmer from him and asked, "What did you do to my little boy?"

Puck stood back and said, "I didn't do anything. He started screaming like somebody was trying to kill him." He still hadn't calmed down.

Quinn said, "Actually, I think he needs some time with his momma. Not because he is hungry or anything. Just because he wants his momma."

Rachel reluctantly took him and held him to her chest. Palmer stopped crying immediately. She looked up and said, "He really does love me."

Finn kissed Rachel's head and said, "Of course he does. That was never a doubt."

Rachel smiled up at him. Finn went to get Penelope from Quinn. Finn said, "Okay. The two of you are off the hook. We have these two from here. Thank you for watching them today. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

Quinn told him, "They were little angels. Puck is just a wimp."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, babe. You know I'm the man."

"If you say so. You couldn't handle little Eli and look at the little sweetheart over there. He is a perfect little angel."

"He was screaming like I was killing him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to break him or anything."

Rachel chuckled and told him, "He is alive and well. Thank you for helping Q today. It was good to know that the two of you were here. It was hard to leave them for the first time. I may not be a connected to them as most mothers are, but that doesn't mean I want to leave them with just anyone."

Quinn asked, "How are you doing, Rach? What did the doctor say?"

Rachel told her, "I am okay. I have medication to take. I have postpartum depression. I have to go back to the doctor in two weeks to see how the medication is working and depending on how I feel. It just feels better to know what is going on exactly."

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you need anything at all. You know that I love these little guys."

Rachel smiled down at the little guy in her arms and said, "They are pretty great, aren't they?"

Puck said, "I'm going to take Q out. Call us if you need anything. We'll be back as quick as we possibly can if you need us."

Finn said, "Go out. Have a good time. Thank you for being there this afternoon. It is all good now. Rach and I can handle our own kids. I need to be a daddy and step up."

Rachel kissed his cheek and said, "It's all good babe."

Puck and Quinn left without hardly a question. Rachel wondered what was going on with the two of them, but before she could ask Finn what he thought was going on with them when Penelope started crying for attention from Finn's arms.

Finn was holding Penelope and then she started crying out of nowhere. Finn asked Rachel frantically, "What is going on?"

Rachel said, "Babe, she's hungry. Trade me. Palm is asleep. He will be the next one. He will be good until Penelope is finished."

"Oh, good. I was afraid that I did something to hurt her when I didn't notice."

"You are doing fine."

Finn took Palmer while Rachel went on to feed Penelope. The two of them sat down in the living room together. Rachel couldn't get over how good it felt to be together finally. She had never felt so lucky and blessed before now. Now that she got to see Finn daily with their children. It was what she had been waiting for for months. It was the start of their life as a family and things were truly starting to get better now that the family was together and she had less stress on herself.


	13. Falling Into Place

**Thank you so much for all the support for this story. I love to hear all of your thoughts and ideas. I hope to be able to use them in some way in the coming chapters, but I have some ideas still coming to me. Thank you for taking the time to keep up with this story and I hope it isn't disappointing in any way. I'm slowly losing following to this story and I hope that it is still something you are looking forward to. Let me know what you think please! Enjoy!**

March 25th, 2013

Penelope and Palmer were three months old and they had finally mastered sleeping through the night much to the pleasure of Finn and Rachel. It was helping all in the apartment now that they were getting adequate sleep.

Rachel was feeling so much better and was finding herself getting closer to Penelope and Palmer. It was hard to believe that it had been three month since they first entered the world. Rachel couldn't stop the guilty feeling pulling at her stomach when she thought of how long it had taken her to form a bond with her children.

Rachel woke up and went across the hall to the nursery as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Finn. She picked up Palmer and said, "Hey little man. How are you this morning? Did you sleep well? It is weird not having you and your sister with mommy and daddy at night now. You are getting too big and changing so much. Mommy is so sorry it took her so long to be the mommy that you deserve. I'm working so hard to be what you and your sister need me to be. I love all my time I get to spend with the two of you. You are just getting so big. I don't know how daddy and I are going to handle it. I just want the two of you to stay little forever. I will change diapers for the rest of my life if I could just keep you the size that you are right now. I want you to love me forever no matter what kind of mistakes I make."

Finn was standing in the doorjamb. He couldn't get the smile off his face as he watched his fiancée talk to their son. He couldn't help himself and spoke up, "Of course they will love you. No matter how big they get you will always be their momma. Everyone always loves their momma no matter what."

Rachel spun around and asked, "What are you doing up?"

Finn chuckled as he walked closer. He stopped to give Rachel a kiss on the lips and then kissed the top of Palmer's head. He said, "I can't sleep without you. Plus I heard you over the baby monitor. Rach, everything is going to be fine."

"Finny, I feel so much better."

"You are doing so much better. You seem so much happier. The connection with Palm and Ellie that you have is remarkable. You are their favorite."

"That isn't true. They love their daddy, too."

Penelope started to whimper. Finn rushed over to pick her up. He said, "Hey sweet baby girl. We didn't forget you. There is no way we could ever forget you. How are you this morning? Did you sleep well? You and your brother actually let us have a full night's sleep. That was much appreciated and a new development."

Rachel chuckled. She walked over and kissed her daughter's head. She said, "Hey princess. You are perky this morning. I'm glad to see the two of you in a good mood. Let's get you changed and ready for your day."

Finn said, "I hate this, but it is time for me to go down to the NYPD and see if they are hiring. I have been with you guys for a month and we have made it on the savings that I had from working for Burt, but we need something for stable to live off of."

Rachel told him, "Babe, we knew the day would come. I just have a few more months until we have to put them in the NAYDA daycare. That is going to kill me. I hardly ever leave them. I just don't want to leave them with someone else. Maybe I should forget NAYDA and stay with them."

"What? You aren't going to do that. You are meant to be at NAYDA. You got the year off. Honey, I know you are happy when you are on the stage. When you have your first play I'll be in the first row with Palmer and Penelope so they can see how amazing their momma is."

"I don't know if it would be wise to bring them to my first show. I don't know if they could make it through it, especially not in the first row. I appreciate the support though, babe."

"Well, I will be there no matter what. With or without babies along."

"That is what makes you amazing. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"I'm here to stay, babe. I'm not going anywhere. Let's get these two dressed and changed. Then I'm going to go down and see about getting a job. If they aren't hiring at the police station I'll look into the body shop down the street. I think Burt would give me a good reference."

Rachel chuckled. "Of course he would, honey." Finn kissed Rachel's head and they went back to getting their children ready for whatever was coming their way for the day.

* * *

Finn found himself a little nervous as he walked into the police station. He walked up to the front desk and asked, "Hello. Is there someone I can talk to about getting a job on the force? I graduated from the police academy a month ago and just moved here. I was hoping I would be able find something here."

The older man stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Arnold Flowers. I'm the police chief here. If you would like to follow me back to my office we can get to know each other and I can see if we have something that would fit you."

Finn followed the man back to his office. Finn sat down in the chair across the desk from Arnold. Arnold said, "Tell me about yourself."

Finn said, "I graduated from the police academy in Dayton, Ohio last month. I was a football player in Lima at my high school so I am a pretty good tackle."

Arnold chuckled. "You have a sense of humor. What brings you to New York?"

Finn found himself smiling just thinking about Rachel. He said, "My fiancée has always dreamed of being on Broadway. She got accepted into NAYDA and I followed her here. She had to take a year off, but this fall she is going to go back to what she wanted to do from the beginning."

"Why did she have the year off?"

"She got pregnant right before we graduated. She has been here for most of her pregnancy. I just made it last month and I have taken a little time with her and our children before getting myself out there."

"Children?"

"Yes. We had twins. A boy and a girl. They are three months old now."

Arnold smiled and told him, "I think we can find a place for you on the squad. It's nice to have family men on the team."

Finn stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you. I appreciate the opportunity more than you will ever know. I just want to be able to provide for my family."

"Well, get back to your family. I want you here first thing Monday morning. Make sure you bring a picture of that little family of yours. I look forward to meeting them sometime."

Finn smiled. "Thank you so much, sir. I appreciate this so much. It means so much to me that you are giving me a chance." They shook hands again and Finn left to go back to the apartment to tell Rachel the good news.

* * *

Finn was walking down the street when he noticed Puck walking with Palmer on his chest. Finn stopped him and asked, "What are you doing with my son?"

Puck said, "He is a chick magnet. I got four numbers just from the walk from the apartment to here."

Finn sighed. "Give me my boy. You will not be using him to pick up girls. I'm going to take him home. Dude, you are ridiculous. You ought to see about getting on at the police department. I start Monday. It would be good for you think about something besides the next woman you are going to sleep with. Come on man, grow up. My kids need a role model. Not someone not to model after."

Puck took off the carrier and handed it to Finn along with Palmer. He said, "I can't help it man. It is so hard to see Quinn and not have anything. There is just something there, but she doesn't feel it. I can't stop caring about her no matter how hard I try."

"Hey. She was the one that you had Beth with. It is a connection you will always have. Rachel and I have a different bond than we had before because of the babies. Go look into getting a job man. I don't want to see you sleeping on the couch forever."

"You are right. I'll see you back at the apartment later. Bye little dude. Thanks for the four numbers you helped me get."

Finn just shook his head and slapped Puck on the back as he walked away.

* * *

Rachel and was sitting in the living room with Penelope. Quinn came out of her room and asked, "Hey. Where is Palmer?"

"Puck took him for a walk."

Quinn snorted. "You know he just took a baby out so he could use him to pick up chicks."

Rachel laughed when she realized that it was probably true. She said, "If he really wanted to pick up chicks he should have taken both of them. That will really get the girls coming."

Quinn sighed as she sat down next to Rachel and took Penelope from her. She said, "I can't believe how big they are getting. It was just yesterday that they were born."

"Oh no. I feel the time going by right now. When I finally have my emotions under control I probably won't be able to tell the time that passes."

Finn came through the door with Palmer on his chest. He said, "Look who I found hanging out with Uncle Noah. It seems our little man is already a chick magnet. He got Puck four chicks' numbers before I took him back and saved him from being used."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Oh, my poor baby. You didn't get any girl's numbers on the way home did you?"

"No. I just came home."

"Good. How did things go at the station?"

Finn smiled real big and said, "You are looking at a new member of the NYPD."

Rachel squealed. "I'm so happy for you, Finny. We have to celebrate. Let's put these tow down for a nap and we can celebrate. I'll make your favorite for dinner."

Finn kissed Rachel and went to take the twins to the nursery to get them down for a nap. He couldn't get the smile off of his face.

Rachel was so proud of Finn. She was going to make him his favorite, chicken fajitas. It didn't matter to her that it had meat in it. She was just so happy for him and wanted him to be happy.

* * *

Puck came running in the apartment letting the door slam behind him. Finn came out of the nursery and said, "Dude, I just got the kids to sleep."

Puck said, "Sorry, man. I'm just excited. I got a job down at the police station, too. I am going to be starting Monday, too."

"That's great man."

Rachel started dinner to celebrate the new jobs of the men of the apartment with the help of Quinn. The four of them enjoyed dinner together and watched a movie on the couch to end the night while taking sporadic breaks to check on Penelope and Palmer to give them the care that they needed.


	14. First Day On The Job

**Thank you for the couple of reviews on the last chapter. I guess this story will be coming to an end soon. Probably 20 chapters will be all because I just don't have the ideas that I had for it and people don't seem to be enjoying it as much either. Thank you for taking the time to read this story those of you that are still hanging in there.**

March 28th, 2013

It was the first day for Finn and Puck at the police station. Finn got up to get dressed. Rachel got up with him. She gave him a long kiss and said, "You are going to do great in whatever they have you do. I'm so proud of you, Finny. Palm and Ellie will be so proud of you too."

Finn sat down on the bed and asked out of the middle of nowhere, "When are we going to get married?"

"Huh?"

"When am I going to be able to call you my wife? I want to make you a Hudson more than anything in the world. I think it is about time for the four of us to have the same last name."

Rachel was thrown by the question. With everything going on with the babies and getting Finn settled in the city she had almost forgotten that they weren't married. They were acting as if they were already married. She said, "Soon. I want to get married soon."

Finn smiled. "The end of the month? Do you think that would give your dads, mom and Burt enough time to set plans to get here?"

"Babe, the end of the month is this weekend. What about the middle of April? That should give them time."

"Then April 14th then?"

Rachel smiled. "April the 14th I will finally be able to be a Hudson."

Finn hugged her and said, "I look forward to it. The whole world will finally know that you are mine. All mine. No one will be able to have you, but me."

Rachel laughed. "There is no one else that I want more than you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and longer."

"I'm glad we got this figured out. What kind of wedding are we going to have?"

"I think I will leave that up to Kurt. I know how much he loves to plan things and I don't really have the time that I used to."

"He will love that. I am going to head to the nursery to tell Palm and Ellie goodbye."

"I think that would be a good thing. I think it is about time for their morning diaper change. I'll do that and then I think I am going to go back to bed for a little while."

"I think that would be good for you. You do so much. You deserve some extra sleep."

"Thank you for everything, Finny."

"Thank you for my everything. You, Palmer, Ellie and the life that we have is everything I will ever need. It is all I ever want."

Rachel started to push him out of their room. "You have to get going. Go give them a goodbye kiss and tell goodbye. We will see you this afternoon. You will have to text me at some point and tell me how things are going."

"You got it, babe." Finn walked to the nursery. He told his children goodbye and gave them each a kiss before heading out the door with a zombie like Puck following behind him. It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Finn and Puck walked into the station. They were met by the chief. Finn and Puck both told him good morning. Arnold said, "Good morning, fellas. Welcome to the squad. I'll show you around then I'll introduce you to your partners. Finn, did you bring that picture?"

Finn chuckled and said, "Right here. I always have it with me." He pulled out his wallet and showed the chief a picture of him, Rachel, Palmer and Penelope from his graduation day.

The chief told him, "That is a good looking family you have there, Hudson."

"Thank you, sir. They are my life."

"When are you getting married?"

"April 14th is the day as of now."

"That is great. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

Puck said, "They are the perfect family. I'm jealous of Huddy here."

The chief chuckled and said, "Let's get this tour underway. Then we can introduce you to your partners and get the hang of the ropes." The three men went on to make their way around the station and meet some of the other officers on the force.

* * *

Rachel was awoken by the soft cries of Penelope. She jumped out of bed and went over to the nursery. She picked her up and said, "Hey sweet pea. I know you miss daddy. I miss him, too. But he is going to be home later. He is working so he can take care of all of us."

Quinn walked in and said, "Hey momma. I see they let you get some more sleep."

"Finn and I got up this morning and changed them. I went back to sleep for a little while to get a break. I think they are ready to start their day now. Penelope must be the designated baby to wake mommy."

Quinn chuckled and came over to get Palmer. They went into the living room.

Rachel and Quinn sat on the couch after putting the babies on the floor to play. Rachel looked up and saw Palmer rolling over. Rachel gasped and said, "Quinn! Look! Palmer rolled over for the first time!"

Quinn smiled and said, "That is great. Call Finn!"

"I can't. He just started his new job."

"You at least have to text him. Then he can call you on his break. This is big and he will want to know."

"You are right. I'll text him and let him know." Rachel did just that.

Rachel then picked up her little boy and said, "You are getting so big. It just isn't fair. I love you so much, Palm. You and your sister need to stop growing. Before long you aren't going to need me."

Quinn chuckled. "Stop it. They are always going to need their momma."

"I hope you are right."

Penelope started fussing from the floor to remind them that she was there. Quinn picked her up and they continued to talk.

* * *

Finn and Puck had finished their tour with the chief. Arnold said, "Guys, I would like you to meet your partners. Finn, this is Elena Christenson. She will be your partner. Noah, this is Gus Tyler. He will be your partner. Okay. I'll leave you guys to it. Get to know each other. You are going to be seeing a lot of each other. I'll come back to check on your guys later to see how it is going."

Puck and Gus went out to get coffee to get to know each other. Finn and Elena sat down at her desk. She said, "Hey there. I guess you are the new guy I'm going to be working with. How old are you? You can't be more than twelve."

Finn chuckled and said, "I'm 19."

"Oh. So you are legal?"

Finn told her, "Here is a picture of my fiancée and our children." Finn wanted to stop anything before it started.

Elena looked at the picture and smiled. "That is a good looking family that you have there, Hudson. When is the wedding?"

"Next month."

"How old are your kids?"

Finn smiled just thinking about his perfect little family that he loved so much. "They are three months old. We have a boy and a girl, Penelope and Palmer."

"Look at you being a proud daddy."

"I can't help it. My kids are awesome." The two of them chuckled. Elena went on to tell him about what was going to happen on the job.

* * *

Puck and Finn were walking into the apartment. Puck asked him, "Who did you have to butter up to get partnered up with such a hottie?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I am happy with the life I have at home. I don't need anyone else. I have Rach, Palm and Ellie."

Rachel walked over with Penelope in her arms. She said, "Look Ellie, daddy is home!" Finn eagerly took her from him. Rachel said, "This one missed you something terrible. Our little boy is a rolling machine. Ellie here hasn't gotten the hang of it yet, but she is working on it."

Quinn came over with Palmer. He walked over and took him in his arms as well. He said, "Hey big boy! I hear you are on the move. You are getting too big." Finn kissed each of his babies' heads.

Rachel got up on her tiptoes and kissed Finn's cheek. He asked, "How was your first day?"

"It was good. I think I am going to love my job."

Puck snorted and said, "Of course you are. Your partner is hot!"

Finn wanted to slap him. Finn was going to ease into telling Rachel that he had a female partner, but Puck just had to go and open his big mouth.

Rachel asked, "What is he talking about?"

Finn replied, "I have a female partner. Her name is Elena Christenson. She is 24."

"Oh. I'm going to go feed Penelope and start dinner." Rachel left after that. Finn knew she was still having a hard time dealing with things, but she was doing better. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her and only her. She was having a hard time seeing that herself.

Finn wanted to run after her after she took Penelope, but he knew it wouldn't be best right now.

* * *

Quinn was furious. Not at Finn, but Puck. He knew how hard Rachel was handling things right now and then he just blurted that out without thinking.

She could tell Finn was about to say something. Quinn stopped him by jumping in and said, "Puck! What was that? Are you stupid?"

Puck looked up. "What did I do?"

Finn was furious. "What did you do? You couldn't have let me tell her? Rachel is insecure enough as it is. I didn't need your help with that."

"But…"

"But nothing. Now I have to deal with all of this." Finn looked down in his arms and said, "Come on, munchkin. Let's go make your mommy happy since your Uncle Puck didn't think about what he said before he said it."

After Finn walked away Puck looked at Quinn and asked, "What is the big deal?"

Quinn sighed. "Rachel is still trying to figure out being a mom, an almost wife and everything else going on in her life. You didn't have the decency to let Finn tell Rach easily that he was going to be working so closely with another woman."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. You better hope that this doesn't ruin them. If it does, that will be on your shoulders. Rachel is doing better, but she isn't back to her old self yet. Even at her best she was always afraid that Finn was going to leave her for someone else. Now does she not only have to deal with him leaving her, but leaving their kids, too."

"Come on! You know that Finn wouldn't leave her for anyone. He loves her more than anything. He is crazy about being a dad, too. He was going around the station today showing off his kids and fiancée to anyone that would listen."

"Rachel just has to know that for herself and it is probably going to take her a while to figure it out after all the stress and everything else that she has been under in the last twelve months."

"Yeah. I really screwed up."

"You think?" The two of them were silent, each hoping that Finn and Rachel would figure out a way to make it all work. No one was a bigger Finchel fan than the two of them.

* * *

Finn walked back in the nursery. He stopped at the door when he saw Rachel in the rocking chair crying over their child as she fed her. Rachel was rubbing her head and said, "It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy will love you forever. If your daddy loves someone else that is okay as long as he is happy. I don't want to hold him to something that he doesn't want to be part of. I love you and your brother so much. You weren't planned, but that will never cause me to leave you. I know I have had my doubts before, but that was that mean feelings in my head. I am so sorry that I ever felt the way that I did. I would take it all away. No matter what it will always be me, you and Palm until the end."

Finn was in tears. He came in and got on the floor in front of the rocking chair. He had Palmer on his knee. He said, "Baby, it is the four of us. You know I would never leave you. I love you way too much to ever love someone else. I want to be with you, Palmer and Penelope for the rest of my life."

"I'm sure she is so much prettier than I am. My body is never going to be the same."

"I don't care. Puck is a jerk. You know that. He doesn't think before he talks. I was going to tell you later. I didn't want to upset you. I guess I suck when it comes to that. I'm always doing something to make you sad, mad or something else. I just want you to know that she is just a woman I have to work with, but you are the woman that I will always come home, too."

"I hope you feel that way forever. I don't know what I would do with myself if you ever decided you didn't want my crazy anymore."

Finn chuckled. "I love everything about you. Even the crazy. We are in this forever. That is never going to change. I will do whatever I have to do to let you know that I love you and I will always love you. The chief is allowing me a week off for a honeymoon even though I won't have been working for very long. He is a big family man. He can't wait to meet you, Ellie and Palmer."

"I'm looking forward to meeting the people that you work with. I hate to be this way, but I can't wait to meet this woman you are going to be working with just to remind her that you are all mine."

Finn laughed and leaned up to kiss her. He said, "Forever and ever, babe. There is no one else for me."

"Good."

Finn stood up and switched babies with her. He burped Penelope while Palmer was getting fed. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of him that he loved with all of his heart. There was no way he was ever going to let her go. Nothing was going to ruin his family. He wasn't going to let it.


	15. A Small Visit And A Little News

**Thank you for all the support on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what is to come. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I start school again tomorrow, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write and upload. Thank you for being supportive and patient. Enjoy!**

March 29th, 2013

Rachel got up right after Finn left for work. She changed Penelope and Palmer. Then she made her way to the kitchen. She was determined to make lunch for Finn and cookies for the men at the station. She wanted to be the perfect police officer's wife. She couldn't help that she wanted to show up and show Finn's partner how in love they were. The woman had to see their perfect little family and know that there was no way that she was going to tear it apart.

Quinn came in and asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts and said, "I'm making Finn lunch. Then I'm going to bake cookies to take to the station as well."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Finn has a female partner?"

"Maybe a little. I just want her to see that he is mine. I know it sounds petty, but I thought if I was going to lose him to anyone it would be you. I'm not going to let some stranger come in and mess up our family. I just can't deal with it. I think it would be easier to lose him to you than it would to lose him to a complete stranger."

"Rach, you know that you are never going to lose him to me. That boat sailed a long time ago. I'm pretty sure it is sunk in the ocean somewhere with the Titanic by now."

"There have just been so many things and people that I have thought that I would lose him to. There was you in the beginning, then Santana, then you again, then the Army, then the pregnancy and now this job. Quinn, I can't help but be self-conscious about myself. No one liked me in high school. I was the annoying girl that could sing. Even my singing got annoying."

Quinn walked over and hugged her. "Oh, hon. If you will remember something, after every one of those things he came back to you. You are the only one. You are the one that is wearing a ring that he picked out for you specifically. You are the mother of his children that he loves more than anything. You have nothing to worry about at all."

"After you sang Never Say Goodbye I thought it was over. I could see the way he was watching you while you sang and I thought it was over."

"No. It was a closure thing. Rach, it is all going to be fine. You and Finn are the perfect family. You have the most beautiful babies in the world and there is no way he will ever let you go."

"Thank you for helping through this. I hate feeling like this, but there isn't much I can do to make it go away."

"Well, if it will make you feel better I'll help you with the lunch and cookies. Maybe I can take some to Puck. He just doesn't get it. Rach, I'm falling for him again. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I just keep thinking about Beth and how he was when I was pregnant with her or when he would go to Shelby's to see her. I miss that Puck. This ladies' man that is back is not my favorite."

"He will realize what he is missing when it is too late. If he doesn't see how great you are then that is his own fault. Just promise that you will always be here for Palmer and Penelope no matter what happens."

"Thanks. Let's get working on this. Then we can take it to them and then we can go shopping."

Rachel smiled. "That sounds like a plan." The two of them got to work on lunch for the boys and cookies for everyone else on the squad.

* * *

Rachel pushed the two seated stroller through the doors of the police station. Quinn followed her with the things they had made.

Rachel went up to the front desk and said, "Hello. I'm Rachel Berry. I was hoping to have a moment with my fiancée, Finn Hudson."

The man stood up and offered his hand. He said, "So you are Ms. Rachel? We have heard a lot about you already. I'm Chief Arnold Flowers."

Rachel smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you. I hate to take up any of the time of you good people who are protecting us, but I made lunch for Finn and I managed to make up some cookies for everyone else as well."

"I think we can manage to spare some time for free food from a pretty lady. Who do we have here?"

Rachel told him, "This is Quinn Fabray. She is a good friend of Finn, Noah and I's. Then this is Penelope and Palmer."

Arnold looked into the stroller to see the little ones. Penelope was wide awake taking in her surroundings while Palmer was sound asleep not worrying about a thing. Arnold told her, "If you ladies will follow me this way I will take you where you need to go."

"That would me much appreciated."

Quinn and Rachel followed Arnold to Finn's desk.

* * *

Finn was learning to do some paperwork on arrests and other such things. Then he heard, "Hudson, you have some visitors."

Finn looked up to see Rachel and Quinn with Palmer and Penelope. Finn asked, "Hey babe. What do I owe to this visit?"

Rachel walked over and got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek. She said, "We missed daddy. We wanted to wish you luck on your second day since you left before we were awake. I made you lunch. Then I baked cookies for everyone else."

Finn leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Thanks, baby. You didn't have to do that. I appreciate it. I'm sure it is delicious."

"I just wanted to do something nice for my future husband to thank you for taking care of us."

"It is my pleasure. Rach, I would like you to meet Elena Christenson. Elena, this is my fiancée, Rachel."

Rachel smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Elena told her, "It is nice to meet you, too."

Puck walked over and said, "Berry, Fabray, what are you doing here?"

Quinn told him, "Rach and I made you and Finn lunch."

Puck looked at her a little dumbfounded and said, "Umm… Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Finn walked over to the stroller and said, "It looks like my girl is wide awake."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Of course. She heard we were going to be going to see daddy. She is such a daddy's girl."

"I can't help it."

"I wouldn't have her any other way."

Puck said, "Rach, we have all heard something about cookies. Pass them over."

Rachel smiled and gave him the plate and said, "Here you go, Noah. Make sure to share them."

Elena spoke up and said, "You are exactly what Finn has told us about you. Penelope and Palmer are adorable. I think they look just like you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you so much. I think that is the best compliment I could ever get."

Rachel told Finn, "Here is your lunch. We just wanted to stop by before we went shopping."

Finn kissed her and said, "I'm glad you did. I'll see you later this evening. Have a good day. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you, too."

They gave each other a final goodbye. Finn kissed the head of each Palmer and Penelope before the girls were out the door with them.

* * *

Finn and Puck were eating lunch. Puck said, "Is it odd that Quinn brought me lunch?"

Finn said, "For me being the dumb one, you aren't any smarter. She has feelings for you, but you aren't paying attention. You go home and talk about all the numbers you got or how hot my partner is."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You are just blind to it."

"Man do I feel stupid."

"Well, you are acting that way."

"I guess you are right. I'm just kind of confused. Sometimes she seems like she hates me."

"Dude, you got her pregnant sophomore year of high school. That does things to a person. Then you weren't able to keep the baby."

"You are right. I think we need to have a conversation when we get home."

"I think it is about time that it happened. Here's hoping that is works out for you. The two of you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks man. These cookies Rach made are awesome."

Finn smiled. "That's my girl. She is good at everything she does."

Puck rolled his eyes as he ate another cookie. Finn couldn't stop smiling as he thought of his wife and how much he couldn't wait to see her when he was finished for the day.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the living room watching Palmer and Penelope laugh at each other. Then Penelope rolled over. Rachel squealed in excitement scaring both of the babies. Quinn laughed and said, "Way to go. You scared them."

Rachel chuckled and said, "I can't help it. This is exciting. My baby girl is awesome."

"You got that right."

Rachel looked up to see Finn and Puck come in. She said, "Finny, come here!"

Finn came running over and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Ellie just rolled over for the first time!"

Finn scooped her up in his arms and kissed her little cheeks. "That's my girl. You and your brother are getting so big."

Puck asked Quinn, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a little bit?"

Quinn replied, "Yeah. This is something that they need to have time with each other after."

Finn and Rachel didn't notice Puck and Quinn leave them. They were too absorbed in their little family at the moment.

* * *

Quinn and Puck went into the kitchen. Quinn sat up on the counter and asked, "What did you want?"

Puck stood in front of her and said, "It was nice of you to bring me lunch today."

Quinn looked down and said, "It wasn't a big deal."

"Q, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why you would take the time to make me lunch."

"I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. I know you would rather have one of your hot girls make you lunch, but you only have me. I'm sorry it wasn't someone else."

Quinn couldn't help it as the tears started to fall. Puck put his hands on her knees to keep her on the counter. He said, "Q, I just don't get it."

"I love you. Okay? As much as I have tried not to I can't help it. There is just something about you that is always bringing me back to you. I'm sorry that it is me and not one of your many other girls that you would rather have the attention from."

"There is no one else I would rather have attention from. You are the one I have always wanted to pay attention to me. Quinn, why haven't you said anything?"

"You have been so busy getting new numbers and saying how hot you think Finn's partner is."

"Oh, Q."

"It's not a big deal. I'll get over it like I have before. Excuse me. I'm going to go into the living room."

Puck couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Quinn pushed him away as more tears fell. "You don't get it! You are just making things harder for me to deal with."

"I love you."

Quinn laughed. "Sure you do."

"I go after all those other girls because I didn't think I had a chance with the one that really mattered. I was just blind to it. I am so sorry. Q, you are the one that I want."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You have done nothing else that should make me believe you."

"It's true. You can ask Finn. You know he is afraid of you and won't lie to you. There is just something about you that always brings me back to how we used to be."

"Beth. It has everything to do with Beth."

"I think you are right."

Puck's phone started to ring. Quinn rolled her eyes and waited to see what was going on. Puck's demeanor changed the farther into the phone call he got.

When Puck hung up he said, "We have to go talk to Rachel."

"What is going on?"

"Shelby is dead." The two of them ran into the living room and were not looking forward to the conversation they were going to have to have with the already emotional Rachel Berry.


	16. Telling Rachelf

**Thank you for sticking with this story. There are only three more chapters and I have started a new story that will be posted after this one. I moved back into college on Saturday so the updates may not be as frequent so I can get back in the hang of college and actually have a life outside of my computer, but I will still be writing whenever I can.**

March 29th, 2013

Rachel and Finn were sitting on the couch cooing to their children and laughing when they giggled and smiled.

Puck and Quinn walked into the living room. They didn't want to have to tell Rachel, but they knew they had to.

Rachel looked up and smiled at the pair. She asked, "Hey! What is up with the two of you?"

Puck said, "Rach, you may want to hand the baby over to Quinn."

"What is wrong? You are scaring me, Noah." Rachel handed the baby over to Quinn.

Puck told her, "Rach, I just got a call from Lima."

"Okay…"

"It was about Shelby. Rach, she's gone. Quinn and I get custody of Beth. I'm so sorry. I know you weren't close to her, but she is still your mom."

Tears started coming before Rachel could try to stop them. Finn moved closer and asked, "What do you want to do, Rach?"

She said, "I have to go home. I may not have liked her and she didn't want anything to do with me, but she was still my mother. I need to go give my final goodbye. I know you aren't going to like it, but I'm going to need to take Palm and Ellie with me. I'm so sorry."

Finn leaned over and kissed her head, "This is something you need to do. I would go with you if I could, but starting the new job and not being a blood relative it is going to be impossible if I we want to have a honeymoon of any kind."

"You should stay here. I'll call you."

Quinn said, "Puck and I are going to get Beth. We will be there to help. We will be back after the funeral. It will only be a couple of days. Everything will be fine."

"I'll call my dads and get them to pick us up at the airport. We can get a flight out first thing in the morning. I hate to leave you again, Finny."

Finn told her, "Baby, don't worry about it. I will miss you like crazy, but I'll see you at the end of the week. I'll try to figure something out so we can fit Beth in our little apartment."

Puck said, "You are the best, man. We really appreciate letting us live here with you."

"The two of you are helping us more than you know with these two. We'll help you with Beth if you need it. That is what friends do."

Rachel said, "I'm going to call and get plane tickets. Then I'll call my dads and let them know what is going on. You guys can stay there too if you would like. They have a nursery so it will be easier for me to stay there with the babies. I'll make sure to stop and see Carole while we are so she won't be upset."

Finn told her, "Honey, don't stress about it. Do what you need to do and get back to me. Mom will understand if you can't make it to see her."

"I don't want to mess things up any more than they already are with her."

"Rach, everything is fine. This is a big deal and I know it bothers you even though you and Shelby were never close."

"I just always imagined us making things work and having a relationship. It is too late for that now. I will never get to know the woman that gave birth to me. She didn't want me though all I ever wanted was a relationship with her that was civil. Poor Beth. She got to be the replacement for me and she will still never know the woman that I wanted to know so badly."

Quinn walked over and said, "Let Puck and I take care of these two for a little while. The two of you need a little break. Watch a movie and cuddle or something. We are going to keep an eye on them. We'll let you know if they need anything."

Rachel managed a small smile. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest and said, "I'm never going to get to know her. She will never know what she left behind when she didn't want anything to do with me."

Finn held her close and said, "Shh… It's okay, beautiful. That is something that she missed out on. You are a wonderful mother, fiancée and person. Everyone that knows you can see how wonderful you are. I love you more than anything in the world."

Rachel managed a small smile. "I love you, Finny. Thank you for always be here for me. I just feel so much better knowing that you are always on my side."

"I wouldn't want to be on anyone else's side. You are the one for me. You are the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with and I will never regret a day of it. We are going to make it through everything. I get to marry you in a month. I don't care that we are going to do it at city hall. I'm just glad I will finally have you as a Hudson finally. I love you so much."

Rachel smiled. "I love you, too. Can we just sit here for a while?"

"Of course, baby. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to. I will always be here for you no matter what happens."

"Please hold me."

Finn continued to hold Rachel as the tears fell yet again. He didn't know what he could say to make her feel better, so he just held her waiting until she said she needed him. He was going to stay right where he was and hold the woman he loves more than anything in the world. He just wanted to make her happy again, but she didn't know how to go about doing that. He was going to find a way somehow.


	17. Coming To Lima

**Thank you fo much for the support of this story. There are only two chapters left after this one. I hope you will continue to let me know what you think of the story. It is all written out. Now it is just waiting for the time to be posted. Thank you for reading and supporting all of my stories. It is overwhelming and I appreciate it all. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

March 30th, 2013

Rachel, Puck, Quinn and the babies were picked up at the airport by Hiram and Leroy. Rachel cried in the arms of her fathers. They held her as Puck and Quinn stood back. They didn't want to interrupt and they had Palmer and Penelope under control for the moment.

Hiram said, "It's okay, baby girl. Let's get out of here. We need to get Quinn and Noah to where they need to be. Then all of you can come back to our place. The funeral is tomorrow all day and then you can be back to New York. I know none of you were planning on making this trip."

Leroy asked Rachel, "Are you okay, baby?"

She replied, "Truthfully, I don't know what I am doing here. She didn't love me and wanted nothing to do with me. She replaced me and went on with her life. I am sure if she was still here she would have something to say about the person I am putting things on hold for the children I have, but I wouldn't change anything. Daddies, I love Palmer and Penelope."

"Hey. No one is questioning your love for them. Shelby missed out on something wonderful when she pushed you away. It is all going to be okay. Are you sure you are going to be okay with Beth?"

"Yes. She is only three. It isn't her fault. She was just the daughter that Shelby always wanted."

"We need to get going. They are expecting Quinn and Noah."

Hiram took one baby while Rachel took the other. The others got the bags and headed out to the car.

* * *

Rachel wanted to give Quinn and Puck time to bond with Beth, but she was curious about the little girl. Rachel had fed Palmer and Penelope, but they would not go down. She called Finn hoping he would be able to help in some way even though they were miles away.

Finn answered, "Hey baby. How was the flight? How are the munchkins?"

"The flight was good. They slept most of the way here, but still had a crying fit about twenty minutes from Lima. They have been fed, but I can't get them to go down. It's been a long day. Quinn and Noah are down stairs with Beth. I wanted to give them time, but I'm interested in her."

Finn chuckled. "Put me on speaker. We can sing to them to get them to sleep. You know how much they love our voices, especially together."

Rachel smiled and said, "Okay." She put him on speaker. She went on to say, "Okay, daddy. They can hear you."

Finn said, "Hey munchkins. Daddy sure does miss you and your mommy. It's been a long day without you."

Rachel smiled when she say Palmer and Penelope react to hearing Finn's voice. She said, "They can hear you. So what are we going to sing, daddy?"

"What about God Gave Me You? That is a song that sums up the way I feel about the three of you."

Rachel smiled. "I think that would be perfect, Finny."

The two of them sang and the babies were asleep by the chorus.

Rachel picked up the phone again and crept out of the room. She said, "They are out. Finny, I miss you so much. We will probably be home the day after tomorrow. I hate it, but I have to go. My daddy said Shelby's lawyer dropped something off for me earlier. I'm going to see what it is."

"Okay. I'm so sorry I can't be there for you, Rach. I wish I could."

"I know, baby. I understand. Just don't fall in love with someone else while I am gone. I don't think I could handle that."

Finn laughed. "Baby that is never going to happen. I actually thought once you got back we could go ahead and get married. I don't want to waste another day not married to you."

"I like that idea. We'll just go to city hall and get it done. I don't know how our parents are going to feel about that though."

"Oh yeah. Mom wants to come up and watch Palmer and Penelope for us so we can go on a honeymoon."

"Then maybe we should wait."

"I don't think I can wait any longer. Leave the talking to our parents to me. You just worry about our little munchkins. Everyone at the station can't wait for you to come back again with more cookies. They are really looking forward to them."

Rachel chuckled. "I guess that will become a weekly thing then, huh?"

"You know I always getting to see my girl."

"You are too much, Mr. Hudson."

"I love you. I will let you go. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you so much, Rach. If you need me let me know."

"I love you, too. I will talk to you tomorrow, babe."

Finn and Rachel hung up.

* * *

Rachel walked into the kitchen to find her fathers. Hiram asked, "Are you ready to see what this is?" He held up the letter that had been left for her earlier.

Rachel took it and slowly opened it. She read it and gasped. Leroy asked, "What is it, baby girl?"

Rachel said, "I have to read it to you. I can't believe this."

Hiram told her, "We are here and ready to listen."

Rachel sighed and began to read, "Dear Rachel, I am so sorry for the way that I treated you. I truly missed out on having something amazing. I am so proud of the woman you have become. I wish I would have been able to meet your children. Yes, I know you have kids. I ran into your dads and they let it slip. Don't be angry at them. They are so proud of you. I guess I just wanted you to know that I always loved you. So, I am leaving you two million dollars. I know you have to be wondering how I have that much money to throw around. I have been saving since I let you go. My stent on Broadway helped me as well. I want you to use it for NYADA and raising the babies. I hope you have a wonderful life. I know you are going to be an amazing mom and I am sure you are already one. I hope you will help Noah and Quinn with Beth. I am sure they are going to end up together. Thank Finn for loving you for me. He is a lovely young man and the two of you have a bright future ahead of you when it comes to love. Again thank your fathers for taking over raising you when I couldn't. I have and always will love you, Rachel. Sincerely, Shelby."

Hiram said, "Wow."

Rachel told them, "We will be able to get a home that will be able to hold the four of us, Quinn, Noah and Beth. Oh my."

Leroy said, "That is great, sweetheart."

"I'm going to go check on Quinn and Noah."

"That would be good for you to do. Rach, everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Always. You gave us two beautiful grandchildren that we love so much." Rachel hugged both of her fathers and walked into the living room.

* * *

Quinn and Puck were sitting on the couch playing with Beth. They couldn't believe how smart she was. She still remembered Puck as her dad, but Quinn was just Quinnie for the time being. It broke Quinn's heart, but she knew that was how it had to be.

Puck and Quinn weren't paying a lot of attention until they heard Beth exclaim, "Sissy! Sissy!"

Rachel, Puck and Quinn were all confused. Quinn asked, "Who is that?"

Beth said, "Sissy! Mommy told me!"

Rachel gasped. Shelby had shown Beth pictures of her and told her that she was her sister. Rachel came over and silently asked the pair if she could see the little girl. Both of them nodded.

Rachel picked her up and said, "Hey Bethy."

Beth squealed and hugged her. Rachel smiled and hugged her back. She sat down with her and said, "You are the prettiest little girl in the world."

"Where babies?"

Rachel, Puck and Quinn laughed. Rachel told her, "They are sleeping upstairs. You can play with them tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

Beth clapped and exclaimed, "Yay!"

Rachel laughed and held the girl tighter. She was really starting to see that her mother had loved her.

Quinn said, "Bethy, it's time for bed."

Beth looked up at Rachel and said, "Sissy take me?"

Rachel said, "Your daddy and Quinnie should take you to bed."

"No! You!"

Puck said, "What if Rachie comes with us? Will that make you happy, princess?"

"Otay."

The three of them took Beth upstairs and finally got her to go to sleep.

* * *

The three of them walked out of her room and Rachel said, "I am so sorry. I didn't know that Shelby told her that about me. I don't want to take her away from the two of you in any way."

Puck said, "It's fine, Rach. She feels like she knows you. That will make it easier for her to come to terms with the move. We just want her to be comfortable."

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to upset the two of you."

Quinn told her, "It's fine, Rach. Really. I just can't wait to be back in New York."

"I know what you mean."

Puck said, "I think it is about time that all of us go and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day. Then it is back to New York for us."

Rachel sighed. "You are right. I just can't wait to get back to New York to be with Finn. I didn't think after all the time we spent apart that we would have to be apart again."

The three of them hugged and made their way to their rooms. Rachel laid in bed and found herself having a hard time falling asleep since she wasn't near Finn. She didn't realize how used to having him near her she had become. He made her feel safe and loved no matter what was really going through her mind. There was just something about him that made her feel at ease. She wished more than anything to have him with her and have herself wrapped up in his arms where she felt she belonged.

Two hours later Rachel finally found herself asleep dreaming of Finn and the things that were to come for them and their family in the future.


	18. Saying Goodbye And Starting New

**Thank you for sticking with this story. This is the last official chapter. The next one is like a little epilogue kind of thing. I appreciate all of your support and love. I have another story that I am writing and I can't wait to share it with you. Here is the newest chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

March 31st, 2013

Rachel was standing looking into the casket that held her mother. Well, the woman that gave birth to her nonetheless. She didn't know her. She was looking at a stranger that she shared physical similarities with.

Quinn came up behind her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rachel looked at her, "I'm sad. I don't know why. I didn't know her. She didn't take the time to get to know me. She pushed me away and replaced me. My children are never going to know their other grandmother."

"Rach, she missed out on something great. Palmer and Penelope will know a lot of love no matter what happens in their lives. You and Finn are doing a wonderful job. You will always have your dads, Burt, Carole, Puck and I there for you as well. You never have to feel like you are alone."

Rachel heard, "Rachel!"

She looked up to see Kurt running to her. He wrapped his arms around her as Carole and Burt came up behind him. She told them, "I really appreciate that you came. It means so much to me that you care. Ellie and Palm are in the back room with Beth, Puck and my dads if you would like to go see them."

Carole stood up and gave her a hug. Rachel cried in the woman's arms and said, "She didn't want me. No one wants me."

Carole held her and said, "That isn't true. She missed out on something wonderful. Three something wonderfuls to be exact. Rachel, we love you and we are so happy you are going to be part of our family. You already are in our eyes. You are the daughter I always wanted. I couldn't be happier to have a daughter in law like you."

Rachel sniffled. "Thank you for not hating me."

"Oh, honey. I could never hate you."

"I don't understand why you don't."

"You are a wonderful person. It isn't hard to understand, sweetheart."

Rachel heard, "Where is she? Where is my Rachel?"

Rachel looked over to see Finn running towards her. She jumped in his arms as he held her. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you to do this on your own. I knew you were trying to be tough, but babe, you don't have to. I will always be here for you. That is what we are meant to do. I took the next week off."

"They let you do that?"

"We are going to move up the wedding, right? We have a little honeymoon to go on. We won't go far. Palm and Ellie can stay here with mom and Burt for two days and two days with your dads if they would like. Then we can come back and get them before going back to New York."

Rachel smiled. "That sounds perfect. Can we get married tonight? I can't wait any longer to be your wife. I don't want to take anything for granted. I love you."

Finn smiled. "I love you too, baby."

"Let's go back to see Palm and Ellie. They have missed their daddy just as much as I have."

Finn took her hand and they went back to Palmer and Penelope. They heard them giggling right away and had to smile. No matter what, it was always something to bring a smile to their faces.

Beth came over to Rachel and said, "Sissy! They smile."

Rachel picked her up and kissed her cheek. She said, "I know. They love playing with Aunty Beth. Bethy, I want you to meet someone. This is Finn."

Beth smiled and bashfully waved. She said, "Hi Finny."

Finn smiled and said, "Hi Beth. You have gotten so big. I saw you when you were a baby."

"Like Ellie and Palmy?"

The room laughed. "Just like them."

"Wow!"

They laughed and she went to Finn without a problem.

* * *

It was five. Finn and Rachel were going to city hall to get married. They didn't want to wait another day to be husband and wife. Under the circumstances of the day everyone understood what they were feeling.

Puck and Quinn were walking behind them. Puck was holding Beth in his arms when he stopped and looked at Quinn. He asked, "Q, what do you think about getting married?"

Quinn looked at him like he had three heads. She said, "Are you insane? We aren't dating. We just revealed our feelings to each other two days ago." Quinn tickled Beth and said, "Tell your daddy he is crazy."

Beth laughed and said, "Daddy crazy!"

Puck said, "You know it is going to happen someday. Why not have it happen now while we are in Lima. I can't imagine marrying anyone else. I mean we have the munchkin with us and our best friends."

Quinn said, "How am I to believe that you won't go off and find someone else no matter if we are married? I can't subject myself to this."

"Q, I promise. Those days are over. The only girls that will be in my life will be you, Beth, my ma, Rachel and Penelope. "

Quinn smiled. "How can I say no to that. I guess we are getting married today."

Puck said, "What do you think of that, Beth? Me and Quinn get married."

Beth smiled and giggled, "Daddy Noah and Mommy Quinn!"

Quinn held her tighter and laughed. They were going to be a family.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were staying at a hotel in Lima before they made their way to Niagara Falls for a couple of days. Finn held Rachel and said, "I'm so glad that you are Mrs. Hudson. I wouldn't want anyone else to have the title."

Rachel looked down at their hands and smiled at the rings that had been placed there earlier in the day. Rachel smiled and said, "I wouldn't want to be anything else. I love you so much, Finny. I can't believe that Puck and Quinn got married, too. I didn't see that coming, that is for sure."

"I love you too, baby. I didn't see it coming either, but I am happy for them. They have always been meant to be together, especially everything that they have gone through."

"That is very true. They are going to make it. I'm going to miss Palmer and Penelope, but I am glad that I am going to get to have a couple of days with you to myself."

"I am looking forward to it, too. I love you so much, Rach. I'm so sorry that you had to go through what you did the last couple of days."

"It's all good. I am just glad that I had you there for me. I hope I haven't been too hard to handle."

"Babe, I would go through anything for you. I wish you would realize that. You are my everything and so much more. I couldn't be luckier to have a wife as amazing and beautiful as you are. I am the luckiest man in the world."

"I don't know how you can think that way after everything I have done to you and how much I have ruined your plans for your future. I stopped you from going into the Army and getting an honorable discharge for your dad. I know that is something that you wanted more than anything and I kept you from that."

"Oh, babe. It is all good. He would be more proud of me for being a dad to my kids than getting a change of discharge for him. I'm going to send more letters and see what I can do, but I'm not going to leave you. I can't think of anywhere better to be than to be here with you, Palmer and Penelope. I love being a dad and I like me job as a police officer. I am still making a change in the world and that is the biggest thing that I wanted to do."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "You are going to make a big change. I love you so much, Finny."

"I love you too, baby. Thank you for taking my name."

"I have to say that I like my new name. Originally I said that I was going to go by Rachel Berry on stage, but I am too fond of Hudson not to use it. It is special because I share it with you, Palmer and Ellie."

Finn smiled. "That is the best thing I have ever heard other than that I was going to be a dad. Most guys would have been scared or ready to run, but it was what I had always wanted. I knew I wanted to have children with you more than anything. Yes it was soon, but I wouldn't trade the two of them for anything in the world."

Rachel laughed. "I would have to say that I feel the same way. I can't see myself with anyone else. I am blessed to have the three of you in my life."

"I want you to know something."

"What is that?"

"I'll always love you. It doesn't matter if it is now, or fifty years from now, I will love you just like I love you now. Probably more. It will never be less."

Rachel chuckled. "I'll always love you, too. You are everything I want and need in a partner. You are my soul mate and I wouldn't change anything about our love story."

Finn pulled her into his chest and held her. The two of them fell asleep happier than they had thought they would ever be. The two of them were happy to be together after all that they had gone through. They knew there would be more ahead of them, but with each other, they knew they could make it through anything.


	19. Glimpse Of The Future

**Here it ends. Thank you for all the support and reviews. I loved to hear your ideas and thoughts on what was happening in the story. I have a new story that is in the process, but I don't know when or if I am going to upload it. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and such. It means so much to me. All of you are the best for sticking with me no matter what. So here is the last chapter. Let me know if you are interested in the new story.**

November 25th, 2016

It was a month before Palmer and Penelope's fourth birthday. They were getting bigger and thriving just like their parents had imagined they would. Palmer was a mini Finn. He loved to play with his stuffed football, but he was the biggest mommy's boy that there could ever be. Penelope was a girly girl just like Rachel with the voice of an angel, but she had no kind of rhythm at all just like her father. She was a daddy's girl and loved all the attention that she could get.

Finn was sitting in the front row of the auditorium. He placed Penelope on one knee and Palmer on the other. He said, "Okay guys. Your old man needs to have a chat with you. This is a big deal for momma. You need to be good and quiet. I know it is going to be a long time to sit still and be quiet, but we need to do this for your momma. She is so excited and we have to do this for her. Can you do this for me? Maybe tomorrow I will take you out for ice cream if you are really good."

Palmer said, "We'll be good daddy. Mommy is going to sing!"

Finn chuckled. Penelope said, "Promise daddy. We want ice cream." Finn laughed and held them close. He loved being a dad and was so happy to be their dad. He couldn't believe that it was finally here. Rachel was in her first Broadway play and he was going to be in the first row just like he had promised her all those years ago. He had kept his promise even while she was going through NYADA and had plays that she was part of.

Rachel had graduated in three years, a year earlier than expected even with two children and a husband at home. She took her schooling very seriously, but she was always available to her children and Finn whenever they needed her. She was truly a woman of many talents, especially for being only 23 years old.

Finn looked over to see Puck carrying Beth and holding the hand of a VERY pregnant Quinn. Finn smiled and said, "Hey guys. You didn't have to come. Rach would have understood if you couldn't make it."

Quinn said, "Are you kidding me? I would have been here even if I had this guy an hour ago. There was no way I was going to miss opening night of Rach's first Broadway play. This is a big deal. Plus, Beth was looking forward to seeing Rach on stage."

Beth said, "Hi Uncle Finn!"

Finn smiled and said, "Hey Bethy."

Palmer and Penelope both exclaimed, "Uncle No No! Aunty Q!"

Finn said, "Shh… Lower your voices. Remember our deal?" Both of them held their little fingers up to their lips and nodded.

Puck laughed and said, "Bribing the kids, huh, Huddy?"

Finn chuckled and said, "You gotta do what you gotta do to get through a show alive with two three year olds. You don't know what it is like having two kids yet, but you will soon enough. Then you will learn the rules of the trade."

Carole, Burt, Kurt, Hiram and Leroy then made their way to the row. Finn smiled at all of them and said, "I'm so glad that all of you could make it. Rachel is going to be so happy to see you all. I can't believe we were able to keep it a surprise. Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night is going to be perfect."

Hiram said, "There is no way that we would ever miss this. I can't wait to see what she has been working on. I'm so proud of her. We are proud of you, too. Thank you for stepping up and being there for our baby girl."

"I wouldn't have missed anything from the last four years for anything. I have two of the most amazing kids in the world and my wife is amazing. I am one lucky man."

Carole had Penelope on her lap and Leroy had Palmer on his. Carole said, "You make me proud day, Finn. The work you do to protect the city and your family is outstanding. Then after all the letters and talking to so many people you finally got your father the honorable discharge that he deserved. He would be so proud of the man you have become."

"Thanks, mom. It was worth it all. All of it. I wouldn't change anything in my life from this moment on and what has happened before this."

The curtains were drawn and the music started to play. Finn looked over at Palmer and Penelope to remind them to be quiet. He chuckled when they looked at him with their little fingers pressed up to their lips. He nodded and smiled.

* * *

After the play was over Finn laughed when he saw that Palmer, Penelope, Beth and Quinn were all asleep. He took his children from Burt and Hiram where they had been passed to halfway through. He picked up the bouquet of flowers he had and made his way backstage to see his superstar wife. He couldn't have been much prouder than he was at this moment.

Finn knocked on Rachel's dressing room door. He smiled when he saw the tiny woman open the door. She looked beautiful. She said, "Oh baby. I'm so glad you were here." She chuckled and asked, "How far into it did they make it?"

Finn laughed and said, "They were out halfway through the first act. I owe them ice cream tomorrow for being quiet. I mean they slept, but they were quiet. They got me there."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "you are such a pushover daddy."

Finn handed her the flowers and said, "Get dressed. We need to get these two home and you have fans to see. I am just so proud of you, babe. You did amazing."

"Thanks, Finny. That is just because you were in the first row. Let's go. I want to get these two home."

Finn smiled down at her as she took Palmer in her arms along with her flowers. They walked out of the door to be met by their family and friends.

Rachel gasped and said, "Now the night is perfect. Knowing that all of you were here on my first night on stage makes it even better. I was excited before, but my heart broke thinking you wouldn't be here. I'm so glad all of you made it."

Puck innocently pecked her cheek and said, "Are you kidding me? Did you really think that we would miss the Broadway premiere of Rachel Hudson?"

Quinn said, "Yeah. Like I told your husband, I wasn't going to miss it. I didn't care if I was in labor I was going to see my best friend on stage where she belongs and has worked so hard to get. You deserve it all and so much more, Rach."

Rachel sniffled. "Thanks, guys."

Quinn bit her lip and said, "I may have missed the ending. I'm so sorry. Trevor is zapping me."

Rachel smiled. "That's okay, Q. Remember, I have been there before. I'm just glad you were here."

Leroy and Hiram came over to hug their daughter. They both told her how proud of her they were. They had always known she was a star and now New York knew it, too. It was as things were meant to be.

Carole came over and said, "You were amazing, Rachel. I never got Broadway, but I definitely enjoyed the show. It was great."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Carole. I really appreciate you coming to see me."

"It was our pleasure."

Kurt told her lastly, "I always knew you would make it big. I am so proud of you little diva. You showed New York that little Lima can bring great things."

Finn said, "Okay. Let's get going. We need to get these two to bed. It's past their bed time and then we can celebrate the Broadway wonder that is my wife." He leaned down and kissed Rachel on the lips.

The group walked out and made their way to the vehicles they had come in.

Rachel had never felt so much love as she did from all of her friends and family that night. She felt like a true superstar.

* * *

Rachel's stent on her first show only lasted five months. The only reason why she gave it up was to take the time off with Palmer and Penelope. Also to care for herself as their little family welcomed their third child, a girl. It seemed a little celebrating they had had changed things even more than they had expected that night. But the Hudsons philosophy was "Everything happens for a reason."

Finn and Rachel welcomed their daughter, Isabella Christine, exactly nine months from the day of Rachel's Broadway premiere and nine months and a day after Puck and Quinn welcomed their son, Trevor Wren Puckerman into the world.

Finn went on to become the police chief many years later after Arnold Flowers retired. He appointed Puck as assistant chief. The two of them worked together all those years.

Quinn became an elementary teacher and taught at the best school in New York.

Rachel went on to star in many Broadway plays. She did win her first Tony for the musical she starred in. She accepted it while she was heavily pregnant and the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
